Departamentos Compartidos
by wisella
Summary: Okey… compartir un departamento no era fácil, lo aceptaba. Y más difícil tomando en cuenta que tus compañeros son dos chicos estúpidamente sexis y idiotas que no te dejaran vivir tranquila. /-En esta casa "Sakura-chan" nosotros mandamos…¿no es así teme ttebayo- sonrió el rubio/-Hmp -respondió el pelinegro arrogante.
1. Chapter 1

_Titulo:__ DEPARTAMENTOS COMPARTIDOS_

_NaruSaku, SasuSaku_

_Resumen: __Okey… compartir un departamento no era fácil, lo aceptaba. Y más difícil tomando en cuenta que tus compañeros son dos chicos estúpidamente sexis y idiotas que no te dejaran vivir tranquila. /Parece que ser una chica ruda no me servirá con estos dos…/-En esta casa "Sakura-chan" nosotros mandamos…¿no es así teme ttebayo- sonrió el rubio/-Hmp -respondió el pelinegro_

_Disclaimer: Esta serie le pertenece al genio de Kishimoto-sama._

PROLOGO

Caminaba sola por la cuidad de Konoha con solo una meta, llegar a la pensión que su madrina le había indicado. Llevaba mas de dos horas caminando ¡¿cómo era posible que se haya perdido?!... mas encima en su primer día en la cuidad. Que tonta, pensó.

Se froto las sienes buscando algo de calma mental, los pies le empezaban a doler y su estomago comenzaba crujir pidiendo a gritos algo de comida, estaba cansada y si, necesitaba urgente una ducha calmada para relajarse, ¡jamás en su vida había caminado tanto! Volvió a mirar el papelito donde su madrina Tsunade le anotó -si es que se puede llamar así- las indicaciones para llegar a la pensión en la cual se alojaría este año escolar para así poder asistir a la preparatoria Konoha en la que le regalaron una beca por buenos rendimientos. Lo miro, lo giro, lo puso en forma vertical, horizontal, pero nada, no encontraba la forma de llegar al gran cuadrado de color que estaba dibujado en el papel que supuestamente sería el edificio.

Suspiró y levanto la cabeza para asegurarse de que ningún poste asesino se le cruzara en el camino, porque no quería chocar con uno -cosa que le habia pasado un millón de veces- y se fijo que al final de la vereda de al frente, justo en la esquina, un edificio tenía un letrero que decía " LA ABUELA CHIYO... departamentos compartidos" y suspiro satisfecha y feliz. Por fin había llegado al lugar que sería su hogar durante todo este año escolar.

CAPITULO 1:

**LOS PROBLEMAS INICIAN,**

**COMPAÑEROS DE DEPARTAMENTO Y CONDICIONES.**

Al entrar al primer piso del edifico, noto todo muy acogedor y espacioso, bastante lindo y espectacularmente limpio, por lo que tuvo una muy buena primera impresión del lugar. Observo un poco y se detuvo al notar a una anciana sentada cómodamente en un sofá del salón que seria para acoger a los clientes. Seguramente era la famosa "abuela Chiyo", la dueña de los dichosos departamentos. Se acercó a ella.

-Di-disculpe... ¿usted es la dueña?- pregunto algo nerviosa la chica.

La señora se giro hacia donde escucho que la llamaban y notó a la chica que un poco avergonzada la mirada.

-Si, ¿Que necesitas pequeña?- le respondió dulcemente la señora de cabello blanco.

-Eh... Soy Ha runo Sakura y-y mi madrina me recomendó este lugar para alojarme este año, dijo que había hablado con usted y...- la señora la interrumpió

-! Ohh Sakura!.. Claro, claro...!esa loca de Tsunade me dijo de ti y que vendrías ¡Como olvidarlo!, si me repitió como mil veces que cuidara de ti- la anciana rió con gracia, se paró del sofá y emprendió marcha- ven, ven... Que haces ahí parada?- comenzó a caminar en dirección a un mesón que había en el centro del salón, Sakura la seguía atentamente.

Saco un cuaderno de uno de los cajones y lo puso sobre el mesón, lo abrió y comenzó a observar su contenido pasando su dedo índice buscando algo. Cuando ya había pasado por lo menos 5 hojas, su dedo índice se detuvo en el centro de esta. Le hablo con interés.

-¿Tsunade te dijo que los departamentos que yo arriendo son compartidos, no es así?- le pregunto con curiosidad. La chica asintió mirándola con impaciencia.

-Mira, tengo solo el departamento número 7 con una habitación disponible -le dijo-y...-

-Acepto- Sakura le respondió con seguridad.

-Pero...- la señora insistió

-Acepto señora. Como seguramente se lo explico mi madrina, de veras necesito un lugar donde quedarme, y si usted está dispuesta a arrendarme la habitación por todo lo que queda del año, no hay pero para no aceptar- le sonrió amablemente. Ya tenía la beca lista para entrar a la preparatoria de Konoha, lo único que necesitaba era un lugar donde vivir -lo mas importante para variar-, y si esa señora choyo, o como se llame, ya había hablado con su madrina y quería arrendarle la habitación del departamento no tenía donde perderse... ¿Por qué decir que no, si tenía la oportunidad en sus mano?. Quería quedarse, no le importaba vivir con un sicópata o con un demente, lo único que deseaba era encontrar un lugar para así asistir a la escuela que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido entrar. Lo último que quería era defraudar a su querida madrina.

-Está bien chiquilla, solo espero que después no te arrepientas ¿Eh?- le dijo levantando su dedo- Ahora sígueme, te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar-

La chica asintió y la comenzó a seguir caminando detrás de ella. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras que estaban a un costado cerca de la puerta de entrada, pasaron el segundo piso y cuando llegaron al tercero la anciana Chiyo se adentró por el pasillo a su lado izquierdo que separaba las puertas de los departamentos. 1, 8, 10, le causaba curiosidad el hecho de que las puertas tenían numero desordenados y no por orden como debería ser, iba a preguntar pero se contuvo, no quería sonar grosera. Siguieron caminando y al final del pasillo, la anciana se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera, y supuso que aquel sería el departamento en el que viviría; y lo confirmo al notar el gran numero de color blanco que estaba clavado a la puerta, un 7 reluciente.

La señora golpeo esperando una respuesta.

-_Así que este será mi nuevo hogar-_ pensó mirando la puerta

Al no recibir, la vieja Chiyo volvió a golpear pero con mas fuerza, para despues gritar:

-¡... Sasuke, Naruto; abran!- se pudieron oír unos pasos desde le interior y con un movimiento torpe la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de cabellos rubios en el umbral.

-¡Nee...abuela Chiyo!... ¿¡Me trajiste ramen ttebayo'?!- dijo el chico emocionado, claramente sin notar la presencia de la cohibida y seria chica aun lado de la señora-

-No naruto-kun, vengo a presentarles a su nueva compañera de departamento- dijo ésta, haciendo un ademan con la mano a Sakura para que saludara. La Haruno se mantuvo en silencio mirando al joven que la observo por primera vez con una ceja arriba.

Era normal, bastante normal a excepción de la tonalidad de su cabello, que era de un rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta más abajo de la cintura, algo demasiado sobre natural. De estatura normal, con piernas largas y... si, un buen trasero de esos que le gustaban a él, pero con la GRAN desventaja de que carecía de un buen busto, y unos buenos pechos para él era fundamental en una mujer y aparte de la cara de antisocial que tenía la muchacha, se vestía como una busca pleitos, con jeans rajado en las pantorrillas y muslos y un chaleco con capucha de color negra.

-_No esta mal igual- _pensó el chico_- aunque le faltan unas buenas...-_

-¿Esta diciéndome que ella se nuestra compañera de departamento?- el chico hizo una mueca y la chica frunció el seño. La estaba menospreciando.

-¿Quien será nuestra compañera de departamento?- pregunto la una voz seria que venía de la espalda del rubio. Un chico de cabello negro apareció en eso al lado de Naruto. Alto, bien fornido, de piel blanca, pero sobre todo serio, si su aspecto serio daba miedo, aunque no a ella, estaba segura que su aspecto serio espantaba a las chicas. Si alguien la mirara así a ella de seguro se apartaría del tipo. El chico andaba semidesnudo, solo con los pantalones, su torso estaba totalmente al descubierto dejando ver los resultados de unos buenos abdominales, asiendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco; bueno quien no lo haría, si un guapo, chico, serio se para frente a ella, con... con... bueno, así.

-Ella- dijo el rubio apuntándola con el dedo. El pelinegro la observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza, aumentando el notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas que la chica quería ocultar.

-¿Que tal Sasuke-kun?- le preguntó la anciana, éste le sonrió y asintió, como respondiendo un simple "bien".

-Bueno los dejo para que se presenten. Sakura siéntete como en casa- la chica asintió con la cabeza- y ustedes dos por favor no sean malos con ella- tras decir esto la anciana emprendió camino hacia la escalera del lugar, y al llegar miro hacia atrás observando a la peli rosa que miraba retadoramente, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, a los dos chicos frente a ella. La señora suspiro compadeciéndose de ella.

-Pobre chiquilla- fue lo que dijo antes de comenzar a bajar lentamente los escalones.

.

.

Los dos chicos la miraban con curiosidad y a cada uno se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaban seguros que la chica traería un cambio drástico a la formo de vivir que tenían, pero aun así, no la dejarían tranquila, por lo menos por un tiempo, sufriría las consecuencias de aceptar vivir con dos hombres con las hormonas a flor de piel. El rubio pensó que la chica sería algo complicada de tratar, su cara y su seño no era de una chica normal.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- fue el pelinegro que rompió la atmosfera de silencio acercándose a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa coqueta

-Haruno Sakura- respondió simplemente

Cuando la anciana desapareció de la vista de los chicos, las caras de estos cambiaron drásticamente, pasando de miradas coquetas y "felices" a expresiones serias, incluso maldad pudo notar en sus ojos.

-Mira chiquilla, como vas a ser nuestro nueva "compañera"- enfatizó aquella palabra- antes de que te instales tenemos que aclararte ciertas condiciones-ttebayo'- dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Primero- Sasuke hablo- Está **prohibido** entrar a nuestras habitaciones sin tocar la puerta, menos cuando no estamos solos, tu entiendes- le cerró el ojo de forma picarona. Sakura mantuvo una expresión de asco, había entendido perfectamente a que se refería. "No entrar a sus habitación cuando están teniendo sexo con otras chicas" ese era el termino perfecto.

-_Qué asco!-pensó._

-Segundo… Nada de novios y chicos en el departamento que no seamos nosotros dos, no queremos ser testigos de alguna escena porno u otra escena desagradable- dijo Naruto. Por suerte ella no tenia novio –ahora no- y no pensaba en sexo como para cometer alguna locura así.

-¡¿_Escena porno?!... ¡Que se cree este cabeza de banana! ¡¿Qué soy una puta acaso?!- pensó.___Iba a protestar pero la interrumpieron.

-Tercera. El fin de semana no nos levantamos hasta después de las 1 de la tarde, a si que está prohibido hacer ruidos hasta que todos estemos despiertos- agregó Sasuke. Esa le había gustado a la pelirosa. Era una dormilona de primera por lo que dormir hasta tarde no era un problema para ella.

_-Esta es mía ¡Shannaro!-_

Y cuarta y última –dijo Naruto- ¡Nada de tomar el ramen que está en la alacena ttebayo' ¡ese es solo mío!... Si algún día te llego a apreciar, a lo mejor te dé un poco dattebayo'- y termino asintiendo complacido.

Sakura los observo con un notorio aburrimiento. ¡Pero condiciones más estúpidas le habían puesto!

-Primero, no tengo porque entrar a una habitación ajena que no sea la mía. Segundo, no tengo novio y por ahora no me interesa involucrarme con algún chico y menos prestarme para una escena así de indecorosa. Tercero, duermo más que un oso en hibernación a si que no te preocupes por eso –miro a Sasuke- y cuarto… Si quiero comer ramen puedo comprármelo yo misma y me interesa realmente poco si me aceptas o no –está bien, la había jodido. Comenzó a pensar que desde ahora su estadía ahí, con eso dos, se haría problemática y mas con lo que dijo, pero no se arrepentía. Una de las cosa que le había enseñado su madrina es que nunca te debes arrepentir de tus acciones, asi como ella que nunca se arrepintió de casi matar a su novio –cuando todavía no era su novio-, en una ocasión que lo pilló espiándola mientras se bañaba. Estuvo a punto de morir porque le rompió sus dos brazos, seis de sus costillas, y también un número de órganos como un castigo. Y nunca se arrepintió, siempre diciendo "Se lo merecía por pervertido", sacándole mas de una sonrisa cuando le contaba la dichosa historia. Aunque claro Sakura Haruno no pensaba romperle las costillas a eso chicos –no por ahora- aunque las ganas no le faltaban.

Los varones la miraron con la ceja izquierda levantada y Naruto sonrió con satisfacción.

-Qué bueno que hayas entendido "Sakura-chan"- a Sakura le salió una venita en su sien. ¡Odiaba que la llamaran así! Y más con ese tono tan… tan… sexi. Apretó su puño buscando la calma que necesitaba para no estampárselo en la cara de ese baka de cabeza amarilla.

Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron –de nuevo-, parece que era fácil hacer enfadar a la chiquilla con pelo de chicle.

-Entonces… ahora puedes pasar –le dijo Sasuke haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella tomo sus maletas y entró.

Observo todo el departamento. En sí era bastante sencillo, las paredes eran de un color castaño bien claro, casi llegando al blanco. Al lado derecho un mesón alargado separaba la cocina de la sala (tipo, cocina americana), al lado izquierdo había un pasillo con 4 puertas, que si no se equivocaba eran las habitaciones y el baño. Al centro había un pequeño living, con 3 sillones de color negro, uno de tres cuerpos que estaba frente al televisor y dos a los costados, y al medio había una pequeña mesita de madera con un florero que, casualmente, no tenía flores. Pudo notar también algunas fotos familiares de ambos colgados en las paredes.

La chica se dio vuelta a observarlos.

-No me han dichos sus nombres –dijo mientras los miraba seria- algo debería saber de ustedes, después de todo viviremos juntos por todo lo que queda del año- sonrió de manera arrogante levantando los hombros. Los chicos solo se limitaron a observarla en silencio. El rubio fue el que habló.

-Supongo que tienes razón "Sakura-chan" –de nuevo el tono sexi- Uzumaki Naruto, ese es mi nombre –respondió restándole importancia. La verdad era que a Naruto le interesaba realmente poco quien fuera la persona que ocuparía la habitación desocupada, aunque tenía que admitir que vivir con esa chiquilla chillona sería un poco molesto. Después de todo, ambos estaban acostumbrados a vivir los dos solos, ya que normalmente, el que llegaba a ocupar la otra habitación siempre terminaba yéndose antes de cumplir el primer mes.

La peli rosa mira a Sasuke.

-Uchiha Sasuke- Dijo él simplemente. La peli rosa se sorprendió un poco. Si no se equivocaba, "Uchiha" era el nombre de las empresas más famosas de Asia, dueño de "Uchiha Corporatión", una empresa que vendía los mejores autos de todo Japón, con socios como los famosos "Hyuga". Eran millonarios y Vivian en gigantes mansiones con cientos de coches descapotables y tenían departamentos de lujo. Y si el era un Uchiha ¿Por qué vivía en un lugar tan humilde y sencillo, como un departamento compartido?. Prefirió no preguntar nada, después de todo recién había llegado al lugar y no quería quedar de chismosa ni nada por el estilo.

-Oye… Sakura- La llamo Naruto, ella volteó a verlo.

-Tu habitación es la ultima del pasillo a la izquierda –ésta asintió- Aaah… y por favor no hagas ruidos molestos. Tengo el sueño delicado y seria desagradable despertarme en la noche por tu culpa-ttebayo', supongo que no roncas ¿o sí?- paso al lado de ella y el cerro un ojo, y entro a su habitación dando un portazo, dejando a Sakura con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Ese chico sí que era un fastidio.

-No lo tomes en cuenta- le dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el sofá grande y prendía el televisor con el control remoto- él siempre tiene ese sentido del humor- la chica lo siguió con la vista y se sonrojo. Demonios, de nuevo fijando sus ojos en su cuerpo. Quiso que la tierra la tragara, cuando Sasuke se dio vuelta y la pilló observándole.

-Mierda- murmuro en voz baja. El chico levantó una ceja y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Bue-bueno yo… Iré a ver qué tal está mi habitación- dijo atropelladamente y se fue entrando por el pasillo. La primera habitación era el baño. Después estaba la habitación de Sasuke –lo noto porque estaba su nombre escrito en la puerta- y la tercera, era la de Naruto por la música que se escuchaba desde adentro. Y como había dicho el cabeza de banana la última era la que estaba vacía.

Abrió la puerta y observo la sencilla habitación frente a sus ojos. Era pequeña. La cama estaba pegada a la pared del lado derecho, había un escritorio de madera al otro lado, un closet pequeño al frente de la cama. No había nada que la impresiona mucho, a excepción de que… ¡Tenia una ventana gigante y un balcón! Dejo las maletas en el suelo y se acercó a la ventana. La abrió y dejó que el viento le acariciara la cara de forma suave. Cerró su ojos por un minuto dejándose llevar por la grata sensación y un rato después los volvió abrir, sonrió levantando su vista al cielo nocturno y estrellado, pidiendo como único deseo: Que sus días en Konoha fuera realmente placenteros. Sonrió mas cuando escucho que desde la habitación de al lado la canción "Paradise City" de los Guns'N Roses. El cabeza de plátano tenía buen gusto.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto llevaba por lo menos dos horas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Desde que había apagado la radio, no había podido cerrar un ojo. Tantos pensamientos idiotas se amontonaban en su cabeza que prefería mil veces que el teme de Sasuke lo golpeara a volver a rondar el mismo tema toda la maldita noche.

Imágenes para nada decentes pasaron en su cabeza que le hicieron sacar una sonrisa. Tenía una nueva compañera de piso y quizás pensaba en divertirse un poco con ella, después de todo el era un chico con hormonas y ella una chica indefensa viviendo con dos machos en un departamento. Rio con gracia al percatarse de su pensamiento pervertido. Cientos de chicas en la escuela babeaban por él –cientos de chicas con falda corta- y vivir casi toda su infancia con su padrino, como único familiar vivo, no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su pervertida mentalidad, tomando en cuenta que su padrino era un viejo que se pasaba espiando los baños de chicas –por lo que se gano el apodo de "Ero-sennin" de parte del rubio- Un pervertido de primera.

Sonrió de nuevo al recordar a su –pervertido- padrino, realmente ese hombre era la única persona –junto con su amigo Uchiha- que había estado siempre con él, desde bebé siempre había sido así. El viejo lo había educado, criado y hasta malcriado en algunas ocasiones, enseñándole todo lo que el sabia –todo se refería a "todo"- y brindándole todo el cariño que solo un padre habría podido darle, padre el cual nunca conocía al igual que su madre, ya que murieron cuando él había nacido. Aunque claro, sabía cómo fueron gracias a las maravillosas historias que su padrino solía contarle. El viejo normalmente se mantenía y sobrevivía escribiendo libros hentai para mayores de edad viajando por todo el mundo "recopilando información" –como solía llamar espiar a las chicas en los baños públicos- para sus libros XXX.

Hace por lo menos 3 años Naruto había decidido volver a Konoha con la meta de encontrar un lugar estable para estudiar y terminar la escuela, arrendando la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba, que podríamos decir que ya le pertenecía, aunque claro, Jiraiya solía visitarlo a abastecerlo de comida y cosas para la casa, especialmente con ramen de distintos sabores que traía de distintos rincones del mundo, momento como ese era cuando se alegraba de tener a Ero-sennin en casa. En eso, una idea se le cruzó por la mente. A lo mejor si iba a la cocina y comía algo el sueño volvería.

-¡_Un ramen nocturno-Dattebayo'_!- pensó

.

.

Se había parado de la cama y caminado hacía la cocina con el único fin de olvidar la desagradable conversación con su novio – ahora ex novio- que la había llamado hace algunos minutos. Que aparte de haberle gritoneado exigiéndole explicaciones de su mudanza, la había mandado –literalmente- a la mierda diciéndole que no quería una relación a distancia, porque ambo sufrirían y bla bla bla. Era obvio que se quería deshacer de ella.

Porque, aunque ustedes no lo crean, Haruno Sakura si tenía novio, un chico con el que llevaba 5 meses de estar juntos. A pesar de no ser tanto tiempo, la chica se había enamorado de él, era obvio estar triste ¿cierto? Prácticamente tenía el corazón partido con un pedazo en cada mano a punto de tirarlo por la ventana del tercer piso con tal de parar de sufrir. Aunque desecho la idea al pensar que seguramente la estaba engañando con alguna perra del barrio y su mudanza solo fue una escusa. Que fuera a la mierda él y su "amor".

Se secó una lágrima fugaz que rodó por su mejilla. Ella no se permitía llorar.

Tomo un vaso un lo puso debajo del grifo, lo lleno de agua y se lo llevo a la boca para tomarse el agua en un segundo. Lo dejo en el lavadero y salió de la cocina, pero cuando paso por el living se acercó al ventanal que estada detrás del televisor. Abrió la cortina y la vista panorámica desde el tercer piso del departamento, la dejo con la boca abierta y embelesada, sin duda la vista nocturna de Konoha era hermosa, la luces de la cuidad alumbraban cada calle, se veía grande y esplendorosa. Un leve carraspeo de garganta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y notar una cabeza amarilla que la mantenía la vista en ella, tenía la mano tapándose la boca y estaba un poco sonrojado. La chica levantó la ceja y lo miro con notorio aburrimiento.

-¿Qué pasó? –le pregunto y éste la miro unos minuto y después se largo a reír como un loco burlándose de ella, pero seguía un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas-¡¿Eeeh?!... ¡Porque diablos te ríes!-

-Nada, nada Sakura-chan –dijo el rubio y se adentro en la cocina todavía riéndose un poco. Sakura escucho como abría la alacena y ponía un poco de agua a calentar, supuso que se prepararía un de sus dichosos ramen instantáneo. Su estomago crujió, recordándole que no había ingerido comida en todo el día, sorprendiéndola a ella y al chico que pasaba por enfrente con un vaso de plástico humeante y un tenedor, asiendo sonreír al rubio y sonrojando a la chica de la vergüenza.

-Si quieres saca algo del refrigerador, se nota que nos comido nada- le dijo retomando su camino hacia su habitación oliendo el humo que salía de su ramen, pero antes de entrar por el pasillo, se detuvo y la miro sexi- Aaah... y si sigues levantándote "así" a mirar por la ventana de noche, creo que serás muy buena compañera de departamento- y se fue. Sakura se sorprendió y se observo de pies a cabeza, se puso tan roja como un tomate ¡A QUE IDIOTA SE LE OCURRIRIA LEVANTARSE A LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA EN ROPA INTERIOR! A si, a ella. Ahogó un grito y se puso a hacer una pequeña rabieta silenciosa. Primera noche ahí y ya, el rubio de cabeza de banana la había visto media desnuda. Por un momento quiso tirarse desde el ventanal. Sintió unos pasos por enfrente de ella y levanto su cabeza rosa y observo como Sasuke camina en dirección a la cocina y entraba.

Suspiro

Lo mejor era salir silenciosamente de ahí para que el otro chico no la viera en…

-Hmp- se sobresalto y noto al pelinegro observándola. Se sonrojo y esta vez no solo porque estaba en ropa interior, si no porque, la mirada del chico la hacía ponerse nerviosa- Parece que el dobe de Naruto no te aclaró la quinta condición –lo miro con atención- Está prohibido andar "así" por el departamento, menos cuando estamos nosotros –Sakura solo asintió avergonzada ante la voz neutra y fría de Sasuke-…porque corre peligro chiquilla, mas, viviendo con dos hombres- le dijo y se metió a su habitación. Sakura se sorprendió.

Al encontrarse sola en la sala tuvo solo un pensamiento.

_-¡Trágame tieeeeerraaaa!-_ y empiezan los problemas

.

.

.

_Listo!_

_Me llamo Gisela y este un nuevo fic. Bueno en realidad pocas veces he escrito un fic por lo que no tengo mucha experiencia. A sí que discúlpenme la falta de ortografía y la redacción. Se me ocurrió cuando estaba comiéndome un maruchan con mi hermana chica. Ojalas les haya gustado el primer capítulo –algo largo creo yo- Y solo habrá segundo si es que lo desean._

_Amo el narusaku y el sasusaku por lo que todavía no me decido que será. Aunque me llama la antencion mas el Narusaku ya que fanfiction está llena de sasusaku. Supongo por la cantidad de fans que tiene está pareja –no me digas- … y eso._

_Dejen Reviews!_

_¡Jané!_


	2. Capitulo 2

"_**DEPARTAMENTOS COMPARTIDOS"**_

_Disclaimer: Esta serie le pertenece al genio de Kishimoto-sama, mi ídolo personal._

CAPITULO 2

_._

"_Conocer gente implica cambiar de planes"_

Se vio por duodécima vez al espejo de cuerpo completo que la noche anterior había colocado detrás de la puerta de la habitación, no muy convencida de querer salir hacia afuera. La blusa escolar de color blanco se apegaba a sus –antes invisibles- curvas, definiendo su dorso y haciendo notar mucho más sus "atributos" que aun así, según ella, solo los verían con un microscopio… nunca había tenido demasiada delantera. Llevaba los tres botones ansíales desabrochados y la corbata que iba por encima la traía suelta dándole un toque rebelde. La falda de la escuela de color azul marino –casi llegando a negro- era realmente corta, con suerte le tapaba el trasero dos dedos por debajo y aquello era mucho decir. Las calcetas igual azul marino se posicionaban por debajo de sus rodillas, haciendo juego con los zapato-zapatilla escolares de color negro.

Bufó.

Eran momentos como ése en lo que odiaba a su madrina con complejos de "hacer ver a su ahijada como una señorita", cosa que era tan imposible como ver un cerdo volar. Odiaba las cosas cortas, las polleritas rosas y de colores llamativos, los vestidos ajustados y cualquier tipo de vestimenta que la asiese ver como una chica linda. Porque simplemente no lo era. Prefería la ropa holgada y los jeans.

Sin duda alguna, aquel uniforme no era para ella. Pero simplemente no tendría otra opción.

Se agarró la falda entre sus manos blanquecinas y comenzó a tironearla hacia abajo, pudiéndola dejar a una altura decente –o por lo menos a ella le gustaba-. Levantó sus brazos a la altura de su rosada cabeza para peinarse y… la falda escolar se volvió a subir.

-Maldición- gruño- Te odio Tsunade- bueno, a lo mejor no la odiaba, pero estaba sentida con ella por haberla obligado –porque tenía que asistir si o si a la escuela y aquella era la única falda escolar que tenía- a usar aquella aberración de prenda que con suerte le tapaba el trasero. Suspiro, dándose por vencida y sus brazos cayeron pesadamente a sus constados. Maldecía el día en que dejó a Tsunade ir sola a comprar el uniforme escolar.

Se peinó, y se hizo un gran chonguito con todo su cabello –cosa que era arto, porque su cabello rosado le llegaba más abajo de la cintura- y se puso su inseparable chaqueta negra y la capucha de ésta con tal de tapar su cabello.

Había dos cosas que Sakura odiaba de ella. Uno: todo su estructural figura, desde la frente, hasta su dedo pequeño del pie. Y dos: Su horrible y desordenado cabello rosa.

De pequeña la solían molestar por su exótico color y la apartaban de los grupos por ser diferente, toda su vida fue así, e incluso hace unos días cuando dejo su antiguo hogar en Osaka, allá nadie la quería cerca. A sí que en ella se desarrolló un pequeño trauma respecto al color de su cabello, aunque no tan grave para llegar a teñírselo. Odiaba las chicas poco naturales. Por lo que, desde que cumplió los 13 comenzó a tapar su cabello con cualquier cosa que estuviera a su mano, sea una gorra o la capucha de algún chaleco. Y sentía casi la obligación de hacer amigos aquí –que no fueran el cabeza de plátano y el pelinegro, obvio- y no permitiría que su horrendo cabello le arruinara el día. No señor

Colgó el bolso negro en su hombro que traía sus cuaderno y giro la manilla de la habitación para salir, no sin antes bajarse la falda en un fracasado intento de que sus piernas blancas no quedaran al descubierto. Suspiró derrotada y salió.

Cuando entro al living vio a Sasuke sentado en el sofá metiendo una tonelada de cuadernos a su bolso. Sakura simplemente levantó sus hombros restándole importancia y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua para intentar llenar un poco su estomago, después de todo no había comido nada desde ayer en la tarde, ya que en la noche solo sacó infraganti una manzana de la cocina.

Cuando entró… simplemente quería salir de ella.

-¡Ohayo '! "Sakura-chan"- Ahí estaba el arrogante y sonriente del cabeza de banana que casualmente la había visto en ropa interior la noche anterior. El rubio le sonrío de lado con una mueca que a Sakura le pareció endemoniadamente sexi, haciendo que un notorio escalofrió cruzara toda su columna vertebral.

-Hola- fue la simple y seca respuesta de ella.

Cogió un vaso y se acercó al grifo para verterle agua y después llevárselo a la boca y fruncir el sueño. ¡A la mierda el agua!, ¡ella lo que tenia era hambre!

Naruto notó eso, y sacó del refrigerador una caja de leche y un pedazo de queque que había en unos de los muebles de la cocina. Se acercó a ella y se puso detrás.

-Tienes hambre ¿no es así?...- Sakura podía sentir la cálida respiración del chico en su oído. Se corrió a un lado y lo miro como si fuera un demente pervertido-… Toma…- le tiró la caja de leche y el trozo de queque. Sakura los alcanzo con agilidad y los miro desconfiada- Anda come, no sea orgullosa. Estoy seguro que no has comido nada desde ayer.- le sonrió- Aparte… está rico- Le cerró un ojo y salió de la cocina dejando a Sakura con las cosa en la mano un tanto impresionada.

.

.

Cuando terminó de desayunar aquello que el rubio le había dado, salió de la cocina y notó a los dos chicos listos para salir. La miraron.

-Valla Sakura, te veías mejor anoche- Sasuke la miro sonriendo arrogante y mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. A Sakura se le comenzó a acumular la sangre en sus mejillas. Estaba segura que la molestaría con eso toda la vida.

-Ba-baka- corrió su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¡Bueno!- Naruto sonrió juntando sus manos frente a su pecho- ¡¿están listos para irnos a la escuela-ttebayo'?!-

-¿Irnos?- Sakura levanto una ceja interrogativa. El chico asintió.

-Tu uniforme- dijo apuntándola- ¿Estas en la preparatoria Konoha, cierto?- ella asintió un tanto desconfiada- pues, nosotros también Sakura-chan… ¿no viste nuestros uniformes?- le enseño la insignia de la ciudad de Konoha estampado en la casaca escolar al lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Ahora que lo notaba. Aquel uniforme la había visto en algún lado. Esos pantalones azul marino ajustados, la camisa blanca y la casaca plomiza que tan bien les quedaba a los chicos, las había visto en algún lado. Claro, la corbata que traía puesta tan desordenadamente el rubio era la misma que traía ella, pero…

-U-ustedes…- Valla mala suerte que tenía. Iría a la misma escuela que ello dos, tormento tras tormento, pensaba. Estaba considerando, ya, la opción de tomar clases de yoga para poder tranquilizar su espíritu y su mente, porque estaba segura que tratar con esos dos seria más complicado de lo que cualquier humano normal aguantaría. Se frotó las sienes y Naruto asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Parece que no te habías dado cuenta eh…- Sasuke la miro con atención. La cara de Sakura no reflejaba felicidad, al contrario, parecía que aquello era el peor tormento que le podría haber pasado. Aunque se pondría feliz al saber que no compartiría clases con ellos, después de todo ella solo parecía una chiquilla de primer año, y Naruto y él estaba cursando su último año en la preparatoria, preparándose para un futuro en la universidad.

-Ya. Vámonos Dobe. No quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa otra vez- Sasuke tomo su bolso y salió-

-¡No me digas Dobe!... Sasuke-teme…- Naruto salió a tras del pelinegro murmurando mil grosería hacia éste. Sakura hizo lo mismo y cerró la puerta.

.

.

Cuando salió del departamento que compartía junto con los cabezas huecas vio la puerta de la habitación de al frente abrirse. De ella salieron tres personas y una de ellas se acercó tímidamente hacia a los dos chicos que estaba delante de ella.

-Bue-buenos días Na-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun- Era un chica de cabello azulado y ojos perlas, con un cuerpo de infarto y una delantera que cuadriplicaba la de Sakura, con una faldita tan corta como la de ella y una casaca tan apretada que aumentaba considerablemente su busto y definía su perfecta cintura, tan estrecha que parecía una muñeca barbie. Le deposito un tímido beso en los labios al rubio y una sonrisa espectacular a Sasuke.

-Buenos días- dijo Sasuke tan seco que parecía desagradarle la idea de saludar a la peli azul.

-¡Buenos días Hinata-chan!- Naruto le sonrió de tal manera que hizo a la chica retroceder un paso y sonrojarse. El rubio pasó su mano por la cintura de la chica y la apegó contra su masculina figura para darle un beso tan apasionado y fogoso que dejo a la chica sin aire al primer segundo y después le correspondió de la misma manera, una mano del chico fue a dar al trasero de la chica y le dio un ligero apretón en el, que dejo a la chica roja como un tomate maduro y a Sakura con la boca abierta debido a la osadía.

Sakura frunció el seño.¡Esa niña se había dejado tocar por el cabeza de banana!... ¡¿No tenia dignidad o qué?! Si a ella hubiese estado en el papel de la peli azul le abría propinado tal golpiza al chico que no lo olvidaría nunca.

-Son novios- susurro Sasuke colocándose a su lado- desde hace 2 meses- De todas maneras, esas cosas se hacen en la intimidad, no enfrente a todas las personas. Sakura pensaba en enseñarle a esa chiquilla que no se dejar tocar así por cualquiera y que por lo menos tuviera un poco mas de dignidad femenina, aunque desechó la idea al darse cuenta que no tenía que meterse en problemas ajenos y no la conocía.

Vio caminar detrás de la muchacha a dos chicos. Uno de cabellera castaña y rebelde, de pupilas alargadas con extrañas marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas que era acompañado por un perro de pelaje blanco y un misterioso chico que vestía el uniforme escalar y tapaba su cabeza con el gorro de la casaca, mientras cubría sus ojos con lentes oscuros. Se acercaron a ella decididos.

-Hola- la saludo con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes relucientes- eres la chica que se mudó al frente ayer ¿no es así?-

-Si- asintió- Soy Haruno Sakura-

-Inuzuka Kiba, un gusto- Dijo el chico, sonriéndole de tal manera que por un momento Sakura sintió unas ganas enormes de contagiarse con su sonrisa. Era un chico que emanaba excesiva felicidad y buenas vibras, parecía estar siempre con ánimo, con el suficiente ánimo para querer pasar un día feliz y sin problemas. Su alegría contagiaba a cualquier persona que estuviera junto a él.

Sakura miró al chico misterioso al lado del castaño. La boca del chico mantenía una curva que parecía una sonrisa.

-Aburame Shino- le tendió la mano en un saludo cordial que ella aceptó con gusto- espero que tus días aquí sean agradables, y que Naruto y Sasuke te traten como se debe- la sorprendió la cordialidad y serenidad que el chico emanaba, parecía un chico maduro y observador, de esos que pocas veces conoces en la vida.

-Lo mismo espero yo, Aburame-san –le contesto asintiendo.

-T-tu eres Ha-Haruno-san ¿no es así?- Le dijo la peli azul que se había acercado tan sigilosamente que nadie se había percatado de su presencia.

-Dime Sakura- le dijo y la chica asistió.

-Mucho gusto, s-soy Hyuga Hinata, Na-naruto-kun me habló sobre ti y que alquilaste la habitación que se encontraba de-deshabitada- la voz dulce de la chica era patética. Tan calmada, tan sutil, tan temblorosa que sentía ganas vomitar. Era tan estúpidamente tímida que Sakura quiso golpearla y decirle que hablara como la gente normal, no como una niña pequeña de pre-escolar.

-El gusto es mío- Le respondió y la chica de ojos perlas le sonrió con timidez. Una timidez que aunque le provocaban ganas de vomitar le parecía asquerosamente enternecedora. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica como ella, estuviera con un Baka como el que tenía de vecino de habitación?...

Al segundo siguiente la puerta del departamento numero 10, que era la puerta que estaba al lado de la 7, se abrió estrepitosamente dando paso a tres personas que comenzaron a salir. Un joven de ojos perezosos de color negro y cabello del mismo color, alto y de contextura delgada que caminada hacia afuera con las manos en los bolsillo del pantalón y el bolso colgando de su brazo, junto a un chico regordete de abundante cabellera castaña, con ojos pequeños y marcas raras en ambas mejillas, que comía una bolsa de papas como si fuera la última del mundo y una muchacha, de cabello largo, sedoso y brillante, tan o más rubio que podría hacerle competencia al sol, se lo amarraba a gran altura con una coleta. Con ojos tan celestes y resplandecientes que podría compararlos con el cielo despejado, y con una figura tan perfecta, que Sakura creía que podría ser modelo de alta costura. Sakura apostaba todo su dinero que aquella chica era la reina de la escuela y traía babosos a todos los chicos, mas, contando que la chica rubia traía la faldita escolar cortísima, tan o más corta que la de la peli rosa.

-¡Whow!- exclamo la rubia cuando se percato de la presencia de la chica nueva- oh…- volvió a exclamar acercándose peligrosamente a Sakura, que se comenzaba a poner nerviosa porque la chica estaba comenzando traspasar su espacio personal. La rubia la miro fijamente, como si fuera algún tipo de extraterrestre que acababa de aterrizar a la tierra- ¡TIENES UNA FRENTE ENORME!- su blanquecino dedo apuntaba la "amplia" frente de Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?!- La mano de Sakura fue a dar su frente y se la cubrió con su palma. La rubia gritona había descubierto su trauma de pequeña.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, mientras Sakura avergonzada hundía su cabeza en el cuello de la casaca, con una vergüenza que se notaba en su rostro, quería morirse. Aunque antes mataría a la rubia por haberse metido con su amada frente. Estaba enojada, sonrojada y enojada.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpo avergonzada la chica- es que tu frente es tan amplia que…- un gruñido de Sakura la hizo callarse. Sonrió nerviosa- So-soy Yamanaka Ino, encantada-

-Haruno Sakura- Respondió enojada con una vena en la sien.

-Oh, tu eres la nueva del departamento siete…- Sakura asintió –

-Parece que todos me conocen eh…-

-Algo así. Eres la primera en casi 1 año que se atreve a vivir con esos dos, los otros que han alquilado ese lugar se han ido a la primera semana- Le dijo sintiendo compasión- Ruego para que tú te quedes arto tiempo Sakura, aunque la veo difícil-

-No me iré de aquí hasta cumplir mi propósito Yamanaka- le dijo seria. A Sakura no le importaban los rumores que en el edificio se esparcían. Ella simplemente se quedaría ahí y soportaría a esos idiotas, con tal de cumplir sus propósitos. Una promesa era una promesa, y ella le había prometido a Tsunade que terminaría la escuela ahí y estudiaría medicina para ayudarla en el hospital.

- Eso espero- le sonrió animosamente- Mira esos son mis compañeros de piso- apunto a dos chicos que caminaban perezosamente- ¡Chouji, Shikamaru… Acérquense…!-

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia Ino. Sakura aseguraba que el pelinegro pocas ganas tenía de estar ahí.

-Que fastidio- susurro para si mismo el de coleta acercándose- ¿Qué mierda quieres Ino?... No vez que muero de sueño- se froto un ojo perezosamente. A la chica le broto una palpitante vena en su sien.

-¡Eres un…!- levanto su puño amenazadoramente. Movió su cabeza hacia la derecha haciendo un pequeño desprecio-… Maldito-

-Problemática…- respondió y Ino estallo de enojo.

-¡SOLO QUERIA PRESENTARLES A LA NUEVA DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE SASUKE-KUN!- Sakura, espectadora de la infantil pelea se quedo muda. Okey, podría ser muy hermosa y todo, pero tenía un genio de mil demonios y una personalidad tan explosiva que se sintió intimidada.

-"_Pobre del que será su novio"- _pensó asustada Sakura.

Los dos chicos, que por fin se había percatado de la presencia de la chica, la miraron atentamente. El de la cabellera castaña hablo primero-

-Que tal… soy Chouji Akimichi- se presento levantando su mano grasienta por las papas fritas moviéndola en un saludo-

-Haruno Sakura- le respondió

-Disculpa por a escena de hace rato, no te había visto- le dijo el chico de cabello negro- Nara Shikamaru- le tendió la mano en un acto de cortesía que Sakura acepto

-No te preocupes-

-No me preocupo- Shikamaru le sonrió de costado, con una ceja alza y soltó el cordial apretón de manos- Espero que te la pases bien aquí… aunque con eso dos, los dudo- Shikamaru voltio su cabeza pelinegra hacia atrás y miro a los dos chicos. Naruto jugueteaba coquetamente con el cabello de una tímida Hinata y Sasuke se dejaba abrazar tan aburrido como una ostra por una feliz Ino que no duda en aprovecharse de la situación y robarle un par de besos- Deberías tener cuidado- rió Shikamaru.

-Me la pasaré bien, eso tenlo por seguro- le cerró un ojo- y respecto a los dos especímenes que tengo por vecinos… no me interesan en los mas mínimo, solo son un par de Idiotas- Sakura levanto sus brazos desinteresada y el pelinegro la miro un tanto sorprendido. Todas las chicas que conocía se morían por la atención de esa dupla, besaban sus pies y los amaban de una manera que lo ponía histérico. Sin embargo ella… parecía que los detestara y le importaba lo mas mínimo compartir un departamento con ellos. Era… interesante.

-Bueno, tengo que irme al…-

-Estas en la preparatoria Konoha ¿no?- le preguntó Nara y ella asintió con el seño fruncido- Entonces vámonos juntos. Yo también estudio ahí… En realidad… todos los de este piso estudian ahí- Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida

-¿To-todos?...-

-Si- Shikamaru asintió

Sakura no sabía si reír o llorar. Por un lado, le agradaba la idea de compartir clases con las personas que había conocido recientemente –todos, menos la dupla de idiotas y la rubia que se había empeñado en ponerla en vergüenza con lo de su frente-, porque, aunque no conocía a esas personas, tendría a alguien con quien hablar en clases y estaría tan sola. Pero por otro lado… la idea que tenía de pasar desapercibida y dedicarse solamente a estudiar para salir con honores de la preparatoria se iba esfumando conforme conocía más personas agradables. Eso lo tenía más que claro.

Después de todo… _Conocer gente implicaba cambiar de planes_…

-¿Tiene algo?... Te quedaste callada de un momento a otro Haruno- El chico Nara la miro extrañado. Ella negó con la cabeza cubierta por el gorro de la casaca.

-No es nada. Anda, caminemos a clases ¿sí?... No quiero llegar tarde mi primer día- le sonrió sutilmente y el pelinegro asintió. Comenzaron a camina hacia las escalera y los otro chicos comenzaron a seguirlos. Tiempo después, todos estaban caminando en la vereda hacía la prestigiada _Preparatoria Konoha_.

.

.

Dos calles. Dos calles eran las que separan su nuevo hogar de su nuevo colegio. Dos calles fueron las que tuvo que caminar para poder llegar a su lugar donde estudiaría todo el año escolar. Dos calles fueron las que tuvo que soportar escuchando a Ino- su nueva conocida y vecina- sobre lo fantástico que era Sasuke y lo que anhelaba tener una cita con él. Su cabeza palpitaba, ya que la voz chillona de la chica le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Tuvo que aguantar los delirantes chillidos de la rubia murmurando si vergüenza alguna, que lo único que quería era llevárselo a la cama y comérselo entero, junto con besarle cada parte de su cuerpo, desde la punta mas pequeño cabello, hasta el último de sus dedos del pie. Haciendo a Sakura sonrojarse hasta los poro al imaginarse tal indecentes escenas.

Ahora tenía más que claro que no debería juntarse con Ino, o de lo contrario, ella pervertiría su "inocente" cerebro todavía no maduro por completo.

-Hasta aquí te puedo dejar chica frente. Debo entrar a clases o el sex-symbol de Kakashi-sensei no me dejara entrar a clases- Ino. Quien no se había separado de ella desde que salieron del edificio de la vieja Chiyo, la dejo, justo dentro del primer piso del instituto.

-No me digas chica frente, rubia engreída- susurro frunciendo los labios

-Bueno, bueno, frente de marquesina- la vena en la frente de Sakura se hizo notar. Ino no le prestó mayor atención- la oficina del director esta de este pasillo hasta el fondo…- apunto al pasillo que quedaba a su derecha-… es la ultima puerta. Sarutobi-sensei es genial a si que no le tengas miedo, pero sin embargo…-

-No le tengo miedo-

-Puede que Sarutobi-sensei no de miedo, pero su asistente, la señorita Anko Mitarashi, ella sí que asusta. Tiene una mirada tan penetrante que cualquiera pensaría que está tramando un atentado contra tu vida cuando la interrumpes en algo, especialmente cuando la interrumpen en medio de su partida de póker contra el PC- Ino se abrazo y contuvo un escalofrió- Se sutil con ella… es escalofriante- Sakura asintió

-O-Okey-

-Bueno, me voy… ¡Que te vaya bien en tu primer día chica frente!- se despidió mientras subía la escalera que estaba frente a ella.

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS CHICA FRENTE!... Joder- piso fuerte con el zapato escolar furiosa ¡Que se creía esa chica engreída!

Cuando termino su rabieta, comenzó a camina por el pasillo que la rubia le había indicado y se topo con la ultima puerta.

-"_oficina del director"_- Leyó el letrero en silencio y entro notando primero, un escrito en el centro del salón, donde una mujer de un poco menos de 30 años jugaba póker en la computadora, tan aburría como Sakura sin un mes de internet. La chica tosió un poco para hacerse notar y la mujer de cabello grisáceo la miro enfadada. Sakura trago pesado.

-¿Qué quiere chiquilla? Interrumpiste mi partido de póker- la fulmino con la mirada. Sakura aseguro que ella sería la famosa señorita Anko.

-E-eh… vengo a hablar con tío Sarutobi, soy Sakura Haruno- le dijo- es mi primer día-

-Pasa a la oficina a la derecha- le dijo todavía un tanto enfurecida

Sakura se encamino hacia dicha puerta y golpeó y con "adelante" de parte de una anciana voz entró y se puso de frente al escritorio, donde un hombre firmaba siento de papeles y no levantaba la cabeza ni por si las moscas.

-¡¿Eeeh?!... ¿No me vas a saludar tío?- dijo un tanto ofendida y el anciano levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Los ojos del hombre la recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo intentado reconocerla y luego su cara se ilumino y sonrió mientras se acerca a Sakura por un costado del escritorio.

-¡Sakura!... ¡Santo cielo!, no te había reconocido- la tomo por los hombros y le dio un cálido abrazo fraternal- ¡pero mira lo grande que estas!... si no hubiera visto esos ojos tuyo no hubiera sabido quien eras- rió sutil

-No es para tanto Tío- le dijo y lo miró- pero tú empeoras con los años eeh… ¡estas más anciano!-le dijo riendo y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Me ofendes Sakura-chan –Sarutobi le sonrió con calidez.

.

.

-A sí que te ganaste la beca después de todo ¿eh?... Ya creía yo que lo lograrías-

-Por supuesto ¿con quién crees que estás hablando eh?... Pues con el arbusto rosado impredecible de Konoha, antes Osaka- le sonrió victoriosa y el anciano se puso a reír.

Sakura conocía a Hiruzen Sarutobi desde que su madrina había tomado su tutela cuando sus padres fallecieron. Él era el maestro de Tsunade de toda la vida, en primaria, secundaria y preparatoria como en la facultad, y como la médico no tenía a nadie para que cuidara de la pequeña Sakura, simplemente la llevaba a la universidad y se quedaba ahí junto a ella hasta que las clases terminaran. Claro, era tan revoltosa como toda niña de cuatro años, pero con el tiempo, todos los compañeros de clase de Tsunade se fueron acostumbrando a la presencia de la sonriente niña de extraño cabello rosa. Incluso los profesores se acostumbraron a ella. Hiruzen fue uno de ellos.

Se encariño tanto con la pequeña, que la quería como si fuese uno de sus nietos. Le compraba helados y se encargaba de entretenerla mientras los chicos estaban en prueba, siempre con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro. Pero habían pasado tantos años, que reconocerla con 17 fue difícil, hasta que observo sus ojos, de un color verde tan expresivos y hermosos iguales a como lo eran de niña.

-¿Y cómo ha estado Tsunade?... oh y Jiraiya… A ese chiquillo no le veo el pelo de hace años- le dijo Sarutobi un poco disgustado mientras se llevaba la taza de café humeante a la boca y bebía un poco.

-¿No lo sabes tío?- le pregunto- Ellos están saliendo. Hace más o menos un año que están juntos- el anciano se sorprendió tanto que casi escupe el café en la cara de la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Es enserio?!- le pregunto incrédulo y Sakura asintió- Valla… hasta que lo logró ese pillo- sonrió al recordar a sus antiguos alumnos.

-¿eeh?... ¿a que te referies?-

-Oh, no te lo han dicho- Sakura negó- Jiraiya ha estado enamorado de Tsunade desde que empezaron pre-escolar. Por eso lo digo –ahora Sakura no lo podía creer.

-¿De veras?- Sarutobi asintió.

-Sí. Pero fueron tantos los rechazos de parte de ella en todo la primaria y secundaria, que el pobre se dio por vencido y comenzó a mirar a otras chicas, y a convertirse en un pervertido. Más de lo que ya era-

-Whow… Esos dos tienen toda una historia, les pediré que algún día me la cuenten- dijo Sakura- Pero ahora viejo, necesito los papeles con las clases que debo tomar durante el día, las actividades extra-curriculares y esas cosas-

-Si- rebusco unos papeles en los cajones del escritorio de madera y se los pasó- aquí tienes y… aquí están los talleres para después de clases. Son obligatorios a sí que no te los puedes saltar he- Sarutobi la miro advirtiéndole, la chica asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa- Deberías elegir natación, después de todo tu siempre fuiste buena para eso- le aconsejo

-Lo tendré presente- le respondió

-¡Listo!... Ahora vete a clases pequeña, el primer día siempre es difícil… ¡Esfuérzate!-

-Lo haré, eso tenlo por seguro- Le sonrió con confianza y emprendió camino hacia la salida de la oficina

-Y una cosa más, antes que te vayas- Sakura paró en la puerta que ya estaba semi-abierta- Cuídate, esa clase es una de las mejores respecto a las calificaciones, pero es el mas desordenado a si que…- Sakura lo interrumpió

-No te preocupes viejo, Soy tan fuerte como un roble, y si me dicen algo…- levanto su puño derecho amenazadoramente-… lo golpeare hasta la muerte- dijo decidida

-Así se habla…- Sarutobi sonrió satisfecho. Sakura tenía la misma fuerza monstruosa que Tsunade, por lo que se sabía defender muy bien.

-¡Nos vemos Tío!...- y salió del despacho

El director de la escuela se quedo pensando un tanto incomodo en su asiento. Esa clase… era una de las peores en comportamiento, pero la única con una bacante disponible. Le preocupaba Sakura y lo que le podría hacer siendo la nueva… Y más por la fama que se traían debido a su trato con los becados… Solo rogaba que la fortaleza de la chica le permita durar por lo menos todo el semestre.

.

.

Después de –con mucho miedo- pedirle a la señorita Anko las indicaciones para llegar a su salón y perderse en el gigantesco edificio de los chicos de la preparatoria, por fin estaba parada frente al salón A de tercero –ultimo año-. Se sentía un tanto nerviosa, pero podía controlar la situación –o por lo menos eso creía-. Golpeo dos veces a la puerta y cinco minutos después un hombre de jeans y casaca de cuero, con una extraña mascara tapándole el rostro le abrió la puerto, y le sonreía o por lo menos eso aparentaba, invitándola a pasar. Ella entró con la suficiente personalidad. Se paró en medio del salón con los ojos cerrados, aspirando un poco de aire para poder relajarse y cuando los abrió… las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí llegaron al instante, pero simplemente se quedo ahí convertida en una verdadera estatua, con cara de querer salir corriendo y tirarse desde la azotea de cualquier edificio. Bajo la cabeza…

Allí estaban todos…

La chica peli azul que se había dejado tocar por Naruto. El castaño con sonrisa resplandeciente que le había saludado de los primero. El chico misterioso de gafas oscuras. La rubia sin cerebro y engreída que deseaba violar a Sasuke. El chico gordito que no paraba de comer papas fritas y el pelinegro con cara de perezoso con el entabló una conversación decente de unos segundo.

Pero ellos no eran el problema…

Si no, los idiotas sonrientes que estaban sentados al fondo del salón con mirada burlona y una ceja alzada. Naruto y Sasuke estaba ahí…

_-¡Mierda!_-

.

.

.

_¡Listo!_

_Bueno… sé que me demoré un poquito en subir el capitulo pero tuve unos pequeños problemas… Me porte mal en la escuela y me mandaron suspendida una semana completa, y como mi hermana es "simpática" me castigó sin notbook me quitó la consola play station 2… ¡POR UNA SEMANA COMPLETA!... bueno, a lo mejor no es para tanto pero no pude escribir mucho del fanfic… Lo siento mucho :C Y parece que tendré que repetir el curso el próximo año…_

_Con respecto al capítulo dos… ¿Qué les pareció?... Yo lo encontré traumatizantemente largo… pero me gusto y ojala a ustedes también :D_

_Y Gracias por los review que me mandaron… Los amé *-* ¡De veras! :D_

_Cuídense…. Y Sigan mandando Reviews! C:_

_¡Byeeee!_


	3. Capitulo 3

DEPARTAMENTOS COMPARTIDOS

_Disclaimer: Este manga (anime) le pertenece al genio de Kishimoto-sama_

CAPITULO 3

"Presa"

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke vieron entrar a la chica al salón, afirmaron que ese año escolar sería espectacular. Que _algo_ en ese último año en la escuela sería distinto a los otros, por que había _algo_ que simplemente salía de lo normal. Una presa…

Su nueva presa.

Una presa que casualmente vivía en su misma casa.

Que compartía el mismo baño que ellos.

Que comía con ellos.

Que por cosas de la vida, dormía en ropa interior sexi en una habitación que tenía la cerradura mala desde hace años.

Y no era que tuvieran un pensamiento pervertido respecto a eso… Oh, claro que no, pero tener a la presa tan cerca y tan accesible, para ellos se convertía en algo demasiado tentador, una maldita tentación que, estaban más que seguro, traería más de algún problema a su –antes calmada- vida.

Maldita y tentadora presa.

Pero cuando Sakura, cuando vio a los dos chicos sentados al final del salón, con una sonrisa estúpida, de "tenemos todo planeado cabeza rosada, aquí la pasara "_muy bien"_… quiso salir corriendo, agarrar sus maletas y devolverse a Osaka, aunque ahí no era muy bienvenida. Sin embargo se quedó, a esperar cómo evolucionara la relación. A lo mejor, si tenía un poco de suerte, terminarían siendo sus amigos y no unos rivales -pervertidos rivales- de temer. Aunque cuando vio la sonrisa zorruna del rubio supo que nada sería así. Que aunque intentara llevarse bien con ellos no lo lograría.

Malditos idiotas.

Sakura supo que ese año sería un Infierno.

-Preséntate ojos bonitos- le dijo el enmascarado profesor sonriéndole bajo su máscara. Y aunque no lo quisiera, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Por el vértigo de la situación en la que se encontraba, no se había percatado de lo guapo que era el profesor encargado. Maldición… era condenadamente guapo. Supuso que ese, era el sex-simbol de profesor que había comentado Ino cuando le indico el camino a la oficina del viejo- Dinos tu nombre, lo que te gusta, lo que no te gusta, tus sueños…-

Sakura asintió un tanto insegura- Hee…- giró su cabeza hacia la clase- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Me gustan los días con lluvia, el silencio e ir a la playa en verano. Odio a las personas engreídas, que por tener alguna categoría importante se creen superiores y el centro del mundo. Mi sueño…- giro su cabeza hacia el profesor como preguntándole si debía seguir o no, el simplemente le asintió-… Mi sueño es convertirme en un gran medico y… y ser alguien importante para que mis padres se sientan orgullos de mi…- la ultima frase la dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza y sonreía con tristeza. Si quería impresionar a alguien con sus avances, esos eran sus padres, aunque no estaban con ella-…Estén donde estén…- sintió la mirada de todos los chicos atentos a lo que ella decía y bruscamente levanto su cabeza, con dignidad y orgullo- Y soy becada…- Okey, por lo visto no tendría que haber dicho lo último, aunque su cerebro digiera lo contrario. Las mirada que le _regalaron_ sus nuevos compañeros de curso, no fueron en los mas mínimo de bienvenida y simpatía. Al contrario; todos se comenzaron a mirar los unos con los otros con unas miradas tan malvadas que… la pusieron nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, era como si planearan algo con solo mirarse a los ojos –en ello estaban incluidos Naruto y Sasuke-, y algo dentro de Sakura quiso retroceder segundo atrás y eliminar la parte en la que dijo que era becada.

Era un presentimiento, un maldito presentimiento.

Aquellas tres palabras la llevarían a su perdición. Lo supo cuando vio a Ino –la rubia engreída u descerebrada que vivía al lado de su casa- viendo con un poco de preocupación.

-Bueno… Ojalas que también te gusten mis clases de historia Sakura- ella asintió con una sonrisa algo fingida, tratando de no mirar a los chicos de clases que sonreían malvadamente… y al profesor le recorrió una gota de sudor al sentir la leve tensión en el ambiente- como sea… Gracias y tomo asiento- le ordenó y ella se dirigió al único asiento que estaba libre. Que casualmente era junto a Ino, pero en el asiento de atrás Naruto y Sasuke la miraban con suspicacia y con una sonrisa tan irritante que le daban ganas de arrancarle todos los cabellos y decirle que dejaran esa risita estúpida.

-Pensé que eras más pequeña, pero creo que me equivoqué- le dijo Sasuke arrogante y con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Supongo que siempre te equivocas- le respondió Sakura mientras tomaba asiento junto a la rubia.

-A las becadas no las tratan muy bien aquí Sakura-chan, pórtate bien con nosotros y te cuidaremos eh…- La voz irónica de Naruto la logró sacar de quicio, aun así no levanto la voz al responderle.

-No necesito un guardaespaldas ¿oíste?... Más bien, mantente lo más alejado que puedas y no me dirijas la palabra. No te conozco, no me conoces, solamente compartimos un departamento y eso no significa que te he dado las suficiente confianza para que me traten como a sus pares… Ni siquiera recuerdo haberte dicho que me llames por mi nombre, _Uzumaki._ Y eso va también para ti _Uchiha_- susurro sin siquiera voltear a verlos. ¿Cómo mierda podían ser tan irritante? Eso de "_nosotros te cuidaremos_", ¡quien mierda necesita de su ayuda? Ella se sabía cuidar perfectamente sola y no necesitaba guardaespaldas, pensándolo bien, los que necesitarían guardaespaldas serían ellos si seguían metiendo con ella.

Al diablo la vida tranquila que quería llevar en Konoha si tendría que pasar el mayor tiempo del día con ellos.

-Oye Sakura- la voz de Ino susurrándole para que el profesor Hatake no la descubrieran la sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres Yamanaka?- le contesto de manera tosca y con el seño levemente fruncido.

-Dime Ino solamente- le sonrió un poco.

-Habla de una vez-

-Es verdad eso que dijo Naruto- le peli rosa la miró sin entender frunciendo mas el seño-… aquí a los becado no los tratan muy bien, a lo mejor si te acercas ellos lo otros se abstendrán de hacerte algo por miedo y…- Sakura la paró indignada.

-Para, para… ¿Qué intentas decirme? –la miro retadoramente- ¿Que para vivir en esta escuela de ricos tengo que depender de ellos?- frunció los labios.

-¡No yo…!-

-Estas demente- fue la simple respuesta de ella y dio vuelta su cabeza para ver lo que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón, para comenzar a anotarlo en su cuaderno- no necesito gente para que me cuide ni nada por el estilo. Solita me defiendo muy bien- la miró- ¿Oíste?-

Ino la miró un tanto preocupada. Puede que solo la haya conocido ese mismo día, pero había algo en Sakura que hacía que sintiera unas ganas enormes de protegerla, de ser su amiga. Y no es que la chica con el gorro de la casaca fuese débil, al contrario, por fuera se veía tan fuerte como una roca, con un caparazón tan duro, que parecía imposible de penetrar. Tan decidida, tan segura de sí misma, tan estúpidamente agresiva que parecía que nada parecía afectarle. Pero estaba segura que por dentro era otra cosa. Que aquel caparazón solo era para aparentar el dolor y la debilidad que sentía. Aunque eso lo averiguaría con el tiempo. Pero de algo si estaba segura, que ella se ganaría la confianza de la chica frentuda.

-Sí, entendí-

.

.

Y después de aquel incidente, las clases pasaron sin menor problema.

El sexi profesor Hatake Kakashi de Historia y Geografía la había sacado un par de veces a pizarrón para comprobar cuando sabía y había quedado sorprendido cuando la chica respondía con toda tranquilidad cada pregunta que le hacía, comprobado cuan inteligente era.

-Es un gusto tener a una chica tan inteligente y hermosa como tú en este salón Sakura- le había dicho Hatake, y con un casi invisible sonrojo le agradeció. Es que ella se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. No es que fuera hermosa –como él había dicho- pero sí era inteligente y lo sabía aprovechar. Después de todo se había ganado una beca en la mejor escuela de Konoha y ella se sentía feliz al escuchar un alago de esa magnitud de un respetable profesor del establecimiento.

Y las horas transcurrieron tranquilas. Con una que otra broma de parte del rubio y estúpidos suspiros de parte de las chicas que babeaban por él y Sasuke.

-"_Estúpido"_- pensó.

Y la anhelada hora del recreo llegó, y los alumnos comenzaron a salir desesperados del salón de clases a tomar un poco de aire y Sakura hizo lo propio, guardo sus útiles en su mochila la dejo sobre la mesa y camina para salir, pero la voz grabe del profesor encargado la llamó.

-Quisiera hablar un poco contigo Sakura- le dijo el hombre de la máscara sentado en el escritorio mientras leía un libro de portada roja de dudosa procedencia. Ella se acerco a él.

-¿Si?-

-Eres becada ¿no es así?- ella asintió intuyendo a que tema se dirigía- pues deberías tener cuidado, para los chicos de aquí no es una noticia muy grata que haya una becada entre ellos- Sakura frunció el seño- no me malinterpretes. Eres una alumna brillante, con un gran futuro. Yo mismo lo he comprobado; pero aquí los chicos se sienten superiores ante una persona que rindió una prueba para ingresar gratis, porque sus padres pagaron elevadas sumas para entrar ¿comprendes?- ella asintió asqueada- recuren a travesuras y bromas de mal gusto para hacer que él becado desista a quedarse aquí y se valla…- explicaba Kakashi.

-¡Eso es bulling!- replicó indignada

-Así es, pero no podemos hacer nada- él se mostró decepcionado- los padres de estos chicos mandan mas ellos en el instituto que el propio Director- suspiro –Por eso te digo Sakura, ten cuidado, no le des confianza a cualquiera. Aquí nada es color de rosa –la seriedad en las palabras del profesor la hizo darse cuenta que todo lo decía era verdad. Tragó saliva. No era que tuviera miedo, pero sentía que sentía que sería mas complicado de lo que pensaba asistir a una escuela donde la gente rica hacía de las suyas con las personas con menos recursos y becados –como ella- . Pero aun así tomó la decisión de no desistir y llegar hasta el final. Era fuerte, decidida, no una chica que se acobarda a la primera señal de dificultad. Y si alguien se atrevía a meter con ella, le demostraría cuan fuerte era y no dudaría en defenderse. No tenía miedo en golpear a unos cuanto abusivos. Aparte, tenía una ventaja… no cualquiera tenía a un tio director ¿no es así?...

-No hay por qué preocuparse sensei- le dijo en un acto de confianza- no dudare en defenderme si es que me hacen algo, soy fuerte y se me cuidar perfectamente. No por nada vivo sola- le sonrio- aunque lo ultimo no vale mucho- susurro con sarcasmo.

-Eso me relaja un poco- su único ojo visible se cerró. Estaba sonriendo-…Pasando a otro tema, no debes bajar tus calificaciones ¿eh?, o tu calidad de becado se vera en peligro y aquí hay varios que tienen un promedio sorprendente-

-¿Competencia?- sonrió de lado y levantó una ceja. ¿Quién de esos idiotas podría tener un promedio competente?, ¿Naruto? Rio de nuevo.

-Mph, no te rías mucho eh… La persona que menos te lo esperas podría quitarte el primer lugar de la clase- Sakura frunció el seño. Kakashi se paró de su asiento- ahora ve al patio y échale un vistazo a la escuela. El recreo terminará pronto-

-Sí. Eso iba a hacer antes de que me llamara- asintió- ¡Nos vemos!- Y salió del salón dejando al profesor solo.

-"_Que chica_"-pensó y salió para dirigirse a la sala de profesores a tomarse un café y prepararse para otras largas horas de clases.

.

.

Sakura salió del salón y no pasaron ni diez segundo cuando sintió dos brazos rodearle ambos hombros.

-Hey Sakura-chan, te mostraremos el instituto- Naruto la abrazaba por la derecha y le sonreirá abiertamente

No, gracias- dijo sin ganas. Lo último que faltaba era pasar mas tiempo –del que ya tenía que pasar- con ellos dos.

-No te lo estamos preguntando _Sakura-chan- _Sasuke le abrazaba por el lado izquierdo sonriéndole arrogante y sin dejar que ella protestara la condujeron con rapidez hacia la planta baja del edificio y salieron por la puerta trasera hacia el patio de la escuela.

Era gigante, enorme, reluciente, etc. Era una lugar con muchas aéreas verdes, en realidad todo era área verde, solo había un sendero de pavimento que se dirigía hacia las canchas de futbol. Un gimnasio grande y techado se imponía al final, con una gran puerta que desde donde esta Sakura se podía ver lo transparente del agua, una piscina grande y hermosa se escondía bajo ese techo. Cachas de basquetbol, futbol y tenis se ubicaban al lado derecho y al izquierdo el comedor relucía tras ventanales y paredes blancas.

-"_Ge-genial_"-Pensó Sakura al salir y quedar pasmada ante el impresionante establecimiento. Es que en realidad no esperaba menos de una escuela que solo la inscripción costaba diez veces mas de lo que paga por el arriendo de su habitación.

I tras salir de su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de algo.

No era que el importara que hablaran de ella ¡Claro que no!, pero sentir todas esa mirada curiosas y recelosas de parte de la gente que estaba ahí la hizo ponerse nerviosa. Y se dio cuenta que los dos chicos seguían abrazándola como si fuese su amiga o algo por el estilo. Por lo que quitó sus brazos de sus hombros bruscamente.

-No me abrasen par de idiotas, no les he dado la confianza suficiente y creo que nunca lo aré- los miró con el seño fruncido.

-Nosotros tomamos confianza cuando se te ocurrió salir de tu habitación en ropa interior Sakura-chan- le sonrió descaradamente Naruto- Tus bragas negras sí que eran sexis eh…-

La cara de Sakura enrojeció de vergüenza.

-Son unos malditos pervertidos ¿sabían?- Si, lo sabían perfectamente. Pero aquello no fue culpa de los chicos. Solo habían estado en el mejor momento, en la mejor situación, con Sakura en ropa interior.

-Puede que sí, puede que no…- Sasuke cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho- tu fuiste la tonta Sakura, nosotros solo pasamos por ahí cuando tu, tus braguitas negras y tus sostenes con florecita miraban por la ventana- levanto sus hombros restándole importancia y a Sakura sintió una vena sobresalirle del cerebro.

-¡ERES UN…!- Le iba a golpear…

-¡Hey Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!-…pero un chico se acerco corriendo hacia ellos. Un chico raro, de físico de deportista, largas piernas y brazos normales, con un uniforme tan apretado que resaltaba toda su… estructural figura. Con ojos enormes y cejas muy pobladas. Daba miedo.

-¡¿Qué tal cejotas?!- Naruto le saludo.

-Lee…- Le "saludo" Sasuke, volviendo a su habitual seriedad.

El chico cejas le sonrió cálidamente a ambos y su mirada se fijo en la tercera persona que estaba entre medio de los chicos, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Sakura contuvo un escalofrió.

-Ella…- La miraba como si fuese la cosa más extraña del mundo. Ella frunció el seño cuando en vez de ojo el chico tenía dos corazoncitos.

-Oh… Ella es Sakura-chan- Naruto la presentó- Sakura-chan el es…-

-Me llamo Rock Lee, hermosura- el chico se arrodillo frente a Sakura y cogió su mano para besarla suavemente- Es un gusto conocer a una chica tan bella- le dijo embobado.

Sakura asintió despacio, con miedo y retiro su mano del agarre del chico y la escondió tras si- gracias-

-Hey Lee, vamos al salón. Las clases empezaran luego- un chico de cabello castaños y ojos perla se acerco al grupo y miro extrañado a lee arrodillado frente a una chica que nunca había visto- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?-preguntó

-Oh Neji-kun- se levanto y se acercó al castaño- mira ella es Sakura- acercó su cara al oído del chico para contarle un secreto- le pediré una cita después…

-¿Sakura?- pregunto extrañado ignorando a Lee- ¿Haruno Sakura?-

-¿Neji Hyuga?- dijo sonriendo acercándose al chico.

-¡Oh… Claro que eres tu!, tus ojos no me engañan- El chico se acerco a Sakura y rodeo sus brazos por la cintura de la chica uniéndose en un confortable abrazo- hace años no sabía nada de ti eh…-

-Ni que lo digas…Tu tampoco hacías acto de presencia- dijo ofendida- Ni siquiera una mensaje en facebook- disolvió el abrazo y lo miro enojada- ¡Eres un idiota!-

-Discúlpame ¿sí?- le sonrió nervioso- tu sabes, la escuela, el trabajo, no tiempo tengo para agarrar en computador-

-Una simple disculpa no bastará- cruzo sus brazos y miro había otro lado-

-mmmh, ¿Qué tal i te invito a comer algo?, un tazón ramen ¿Qué tal?, a ti te fascina- le dijo sonriéndole.

-Acepto. Pero eso no significa que te he perdonado ¿Oíste?- le dijo

Los otros tres chicos escuchaban y miraban a Sakura y Neji conversar amenamente, sonreían y reían recordando viejos tiempos, mientras ellos… era ignorados completamente ¿Qué diablos se traían esos dos?...

-Esperen, esperen… ¿Ustedes de donde se conocen?, porque que yo sepa, Sakura solo llegó ayer a Konoha- Naruto preguntó acercándose .

-No es tu incumbencia _pervertido- _le dijo Sakura sacándole la lengua de manera infantil haciendo reír a Neji y enojar a Naruto.

-¡¿A quien llamas pervertido?!-el rubio le grito amenazadoramente

-¡Pues a ti idiota!... ¡¿Acaso estas sordo o qué?!- le respondió.

-Ya, ya, Sakura déjale- La verdad era que se conocieron en Osaka. Neji solía ir junto con sus amigos de vacaciones, a relajarse después de un largo año de clases y exámenes finales. Se hospedaba en un hotel frente a la playa, y por una u otra razón iba todos los día desayunar, almorzar y cenar a un local de comida rápida que estaba cerca del hotel donde dormía, local en el cual Sakura trabajaba a tiempo completo para ayudar a su madrina con las cuentas de su hogar, llevándolos a conocerse en un incomodo incidente, donde Sakura tropezó, votó a Neji de su asiento y le vertió toda la soda que traía sobre el pantalón del muchacho. Y tras varios "lo siento tanto" a Sakura se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de invitarlo a por un helado para ofrecerle disculpas, cosa que el chico acepto gustoso. No por aprovechado, claro que no, pero que una chica linda te invite a salir era algo muy difícil de negar para él. Y tras intercambiar numero telefónicos y e-mail, y una que otra salida a pasear. Pudieron crear un lazo importante de amistad ¿Quién lo creería, cierto?...

-¡¿A quién llamas rarita?! ¡Cabeza hueca!- el grito se Sakura lo hizo dejar de divagar en su recuerdo.

-¡Pues a ti, PECHO PLANO!- Okey, ahora si Naruto estaba frito. La mirada de Sakura se oscureció y empezó a hacer tronar lo dedos uno por uno, en un gesto amenazador, y Naruto retrocedió -Sa-Sakura…-Una risita macabra se marco en su rostro y Naruto tragó pesado, pero frunció el seño. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría hacerle una becada como ella? ¿Tirarle un libro de historia?...rió- ¿Qué vas a hacerme Sakura-chan? ¿Golpearme acas…- Y no supo cuando y puño blanquecino se estampó contra su perfecta mejilla y lo mandó a volar unos cuanto metros hacia arriba para después caer de cara al piso con el trasero levantado. ¡Mierda!... Esa chica tenía una fuerza tremenda…

-Te dije que dejaras de joderla Naruto, pero tú no me hiciste caso- Sasuke con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, movía la cabeza negatoriamente con cara de decepcionado mirando al rubio que intentaba levantarse con una mano en su mejilla hinchada y la otra en suelo de apoyo.

-¡NO ME LO DIJISTE MALDITO!- gritó Naruto desde su posición.

-Pero lo pensé- Sasuke asintió y Naruto bufó.

-¡No vuelvas a decirme pecho plano! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡O me aseguraré de que el próximo sea en tu entrepierna!- le apuntó y el chico asintió asustado. Sakura tenía una fuerza de mil demonios y no quería volver a comprobarla, porque sabía que lo que decía era verdad, y él no quería quedar estéril de por vida. Oh no, claro que no.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Neji a una furiosa Sakura.

-Sí, solo que ese idiota me hace enfurecer, ¡Y ni siquiera llevo aquí una semana!- Neji rió ante las expresión acongojada de Sakura.

-Son así- levantó sus hombros. Neji observo muy bien a Sakura. Era más alta desde la última vez que la vio –tomando en cuenta que no se veían desde que la chica tenía 15- y su figura estaba mas definida, aunque no por eso mas desarrollado y cabello… lo escondía tras el gorro de la casaca negra- oye Sakura… ¿Por qué te cubres el cabello?, hace calor…- la última vez que la vio, ella andaba con sus despampanante cabellera rosa al viento caminando por la playa no haciendo caso de las miradas extrañadas de la gente… ¿Por qué ahora lo topaba?...

Sakura se sorprendió un poco, lo suficiente para que solo él lo notara.

-E-eeh... bueno…- y el timbre del fin del recreo sonó, salvando a Sakura de tener que explicar todo es rollo- ah, sonó el timbre, me tengo que ir a clases- se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para subir las escaleras- ¡hablamos después!- y entró.

-¡E-espera…!- gritó, pero ella ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron cada uno por un lado del chico y le sonrieron descaradamente.

-Neji, Neji...- Canturreo Naruto habló- no te acerques mucho a Sakura. Ella es nuestra _presa_ ahora- le cerró un ojo y tras una risita de Sasuke emprendieron camino para entrar al salón, dejando a Neji con el seño fruncido.

-_"¿Presa?"-_pensó_-"¿Qué diablos se traen estos?"-_

_._

_._

-"_¡Pero qué MIERDA!"- _Bueno aquello se veía venir. Con todo lo que le habían dicho de sus compañeros de curso lo veía venir. Pero aquello no significaba que no lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, al contrario se sorprendió tanto que casi grita tamaña grosería al medio de la clase, pero aun así, más que sorprenderle, se enojó. Y mucho.

Todos sus útiles estaban tirados por el piso. Sus cuadernos, sus lápices, su goma de borrar, hasta el celular que tanto esfuerzo se había comprado, y su bolso… su bolso colgaba desde lo más alto del techo, enganchado a un foco de luz, y suspiro pesadamente.

-Es una pequeña bienvenida "becadita"- le dijo sonriéndole burlonamente una chica pelirroja y ojos del mismo color de su cabello- para que te vayas acostumbrando- y se sentó sonriéndole en su puesto.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Sakura tuvo que apretar su puño fuertemente para no tentarse a la idea de golpearle frente a todos. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas una por una. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Por más que fuera muy fuerte, no podía hacer nada. En su calidad de becada no se podía meter en problemas o estaría en peligro su cupo en la escuela. Gimió exaspera.

Tomó un silla, la puso debajo de donde –metros más arriba- colgaba el bolso escolar y se dispuso a subir a ella, pero antes de que lo hiciera, una mano se posó en su hombreo deteniéndola.

-Deja a los machos hacerlo Sakura-chan. No queremos que tu _integridad_ quede expuesta ante todo el salón- Naruto le sonreí con disposición y ella frunció el seño.

-Puedo hacerlo sola- respondio

-Valla que eres problemática ¿eh?- Shikamaru se acerco de frente a Sakura- Nosotros lo hacemos. Está muy alto y podrías caerte-

-Mhp- Sasuke se acerco por detrás- No seas orgullosa.

Sakura gruño algo inentendible y de muy mala gana se corrió para que los chicos ayudaran. Qué más podía hacer. Era verdad, estaba demasiado alto y ella sabía que jamás la alcanzaría, y de paso en el intento sus lindos calzones rosas con florecitas quedarían expuestos a toda clase.

Vio a los chicos bajar su mochila. Sasuke juntaba sus manos frente a él y Naruto subió a ellas ocupándolas de banca para ganar altura, mientras Shikamaru afirmaba las piernas del rubio para que no perdiera el equilibrio y cayese. Cuando Naruto alcanzo el bolso se lo lazo a Shikamaru y bajo de las manos de Sasuke ágilmente. Se acercaron a ella.

-Toma- Shikamaru le tendió el bolso y ella lo cogió.

-Gra-gracias- No sabía porque pero sintió sus mejillas encenderse. A lo mejor porque era la primera vez que alguien que apenas conocía hacía algún acto de generosidad por ella. Se sonrojó más cuando los tres chicos sonrieron abiertamente mostrando sus dientes blancos.

A ojos de todos los chicos del salón, aquello había sido raro y estúpido. ¿Por qué había decidió ayudar a la becada?. Para ellos, era ya normal echar a los becados de su salón cuando se presentaban, hacerlos sufrir, porque simplemente no eran dignos de estar en su clase. Sin embargo ellos habían excedido a ayudarla sin nada a cambio. Raro. Pero cuando vieron a los tres chicos mas guapos sonreírle a la nueva tan abiertamente, una lluvia de celos, resentimiento y… odio invadió a las femeninas del salón ¡¿Porqué a ella?! Por un momento la idea de hacer desaparecer a la becada fue un buen plan en sus psicópatas mentes ¡ELLA SE TENÍA QUE IR SI O SI!

Y el profesor de matemáticas llego. Un tipo alto de cabello negro que no dejaba el cigarrillo ni cinco segundos.

-Hoy tendremos un examen sorpresa de algebra- y todos hicieron pucheros- si, si, no me convencerán de atrasarlo- y comenzaba la clase que Sakura mas amaba. Si nótese el sarcasmo. Odiaba las matemáticas mas que cualquier otra cosa. Era como un trauma de pequeña, era algo en lo que nunca había sido bueno.

-Di-discúlpeme Asuma-sensei- Ino acababa de entrar por la puerta jadeando, cansada. Asuma suspiró.

-Solo ve a sentarte Ino- Ella asintió y tomo asiento junto a Sakura.

-¿Y? ¿Algo interesante en tu primer día?- le preguntó sonriéndole y Sakura la miró con aburrimiento.

-Si de algo interesante estás hablando… Pues… Mis estúpidos compañeros de curso votaron todas las cosas de mi bolso al suelo y mi bolso… mágicamente colgaba desde el foco más alto- dijo Sakura con sarcasmo, no despegando la vista ni por un segundo del pizarrón y anotando los estúpidos números en su cuaderno.

-¡¿Qué?!- susurro alterada con el seño fruncido- son unos…- miro a sus compañeros de curso furiosa. Al final solo dio un suspiro y se echó sobre la silla estirándose y relajándose.

-"_Empezaron de nuevo_"-

.

.

Y las horas siguieron pasando. En el recreo del almuerzo, Ino la sacó del salón y la llevó –obligada- a almorzar con ella. Conoció a todo el equipo de futbol y al supuesto "novio" de la rubia descerebrada. Después siguieron las aburridas horas de Biología y Física que pasaron sin pena ni gloria y llego la hora de la salida. Se fue caminando sola hacia su hogar y él camino se le pegaron todos los chicos que vivían en el edifico de la "vieja Chiyo" y se había llevado la sorpresa de que Neji había decidido independizarse y vivía en el departamento numero 1. Naruto y Sasuke se fueron caminando a su lado conversando cosas triviales, Ino iba junto a Shikamaru y Chouji caminado adelante, pelando con ambos y la novia del estúpido rubio iba tartamudeando cosas inentendibles a sus compañeros de habitación. Y Sakura…

Sakura caminaba con los audífonos de sus Mp4 –cortesía de su madrina- puestos en ambos oídos escuchan alguna canción de los Guns N´ Roses ajena a todo lo que hablaban los demás hundida en sus propios pensamiento.

Que día más agotador se había llevado hoy. Conoció gente rara –si muy rara, como el chico cejas- golpeó a su rubio compañero por insinuar lo de sus pechos y si no fuera porque se contuvo, abría mandando al hospital a la pelirroja estúpida por haber tirado sus cosas al suelo

¡GRAN DIA!

Ahora lo único que quería era recostarse sobre su cama, acobijarse en las sabanas calentitas y caer en los brazos de Morfeo hasta mañana. Pero antes… antes comería algo porque moría de hambre.

-¡Hey! Espabila niña, llegamos- si, habían llegado al departamento y no se había percatado. Entró de las primeras y Sasuke cerró la puerta tras sí.

-¡O-oye Sasuke-teme abre la maldita puerta!- la voz de Naruto desesperada desde afuera mientras golpeaba la puerta la hizo darse vuelta y ver que Sasuke apretaba la manilla de la puerta, mientras el chico pataleaba.

-NO, hoy dormirás afuera Dobe. ¡Eso te pasa por andar entreteniéndote con tu noviecita tartamuda!- dijo Sasuke a la puerta.

-¡ ERES UN MALDITO SASUKE!- grito Naruto y Sakura rio ante la situación. Esos dos eran unos bakas de primera. Pero algo la hizo enrojecer hasta sus orejas, su estomago crujió estruendosamente pidiendo a gritos algo de comida, haciendo reír a Sasuke y a Naruto que acababa de entrar.

-Por lo visto tienes hambre ¿eh?- rio Naruto dejando su bolso escolar sobre el sofá- ¿y tú?- le preguntó a Sasuke.

-Si- el pelinegro asintió.

-Entonces…- el rubio entro a la cocina y se amarro en la cintura un delantal con florecitas- ¡…habrá que cocinar!- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura, típica pose de superhéroe.

-¿Cocinar, tu?- rio Sakura y Naruto se hizo el ofendido-

-¿Acaso no me crees capaz Sakura-chan?- le pregunto haciendo un puchero asquerosamente adorable.

-Pues veamos como cocina Uzumaki…- le dijo sonriendo y entrando por el pasillo para meterse a su habitación.

Sakura entró, y lo primero que hizo fue abrir la ventana para que el aire entrara. Se comenzó a cambiar de ropa, el estúpido uniforme la tenia cabreada, esa falda… Se puso una pollerita blanca con tirantes, unos jean azulados y se quedó descalza, solo con los calcetines blancos puestos para que no se le enfríen los pies. Se amarró bien el cabello y sobre el chonguito que lo amarraba se puso un gorro negro con alguna tonta inicial de un equipo de futbol de la zona. Salió de la habitación, entró al living, y un exquisito olor inundo todos sus sentidos.

-"_Que diablos_"- pensó. Y vio a Naruto moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cocina. Sasuke ponía vasos y palillos sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba entre los sillones y le sonrió de costado.

-¡Sasuke, está listo!- grito Naruto desde la cocina y él se acerco, Sakura se dirigía a ayudarle pero Sasuke la paró.

-Tú, siéntate ahí- dijo autoritariamente mientras le indicaba un extremo de la mesa.

-Pero…-

-Ahí…- le indico de nuevo y ella con el seño fruncido se sentó enojada. Sasuke la miro sonriendo –de nuevo-

Segundos después, Naruto ponía frente a ella un humeante plato hondo con la comida que mas amaba en el mundo.

¡RAMEN!

Ambos se sentaron.

-Espero que te guste Sakura-chan- le comentó Naruto- el maldito de Sasuke también ayudó- le sonrió.

-Hmp- gruño Sasuke un tanto avergonzado.

-¡Que aproveche!- dijeron ambos chicos.

Sakura estaba sorprendida. Solo un poco, pero lo estaba.

A lo mejor se había equivocada respecto a ellos. A lo mejor no eran tan idiotas y estúpidos como pensaba. A lo mejor solo tenía una mala referencia de ambos.

O a lo mejor solo cocinaban bien. Porque estaba riquísima la maldita comida que habían cocinado.

A la mierda peliar con ellos. Ahora solo quería satisfacer su estomagó.

.

.

_**Y AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO KILOMÉTRICO…**_

_Lo sé, soy una Idiota. Me demoré mucho en subirlo cuando lo tenía listo de hace días, pero me cortaron el internet –mi hermana y sus castigos- por lo que me atrasé_

_Siento la demora, esta vez no tengo escusa. ¡De veras!_

_Y si me demoré mas fue por Facebook. Oh… maldito y sensual facebook… _

_**._.**_

_Metiéndonos en el tema del fic. ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno no fue la gran cosa para tanto espera, pero algo es algo y si me dejan comentar… ese Naruto pone a Sakura histérica. Con todos sus "Sakura-chan", la verdad es que si yo conociera a un tipo como él me enamoraría instantáneamente - ¿Quién no?- …. A todo ¿Leen el maga? A mí me tiene los nervios de punta… Ese Obito – digo levantando mi puño amenazadoramente- mejor dicho ¡maldito Madara!.. Bueno, bueno…_

_Discúlpeme por la falta de NaruSaku, pero como se habrán dado cuenta recién se están conociendo. Pero les aseguro que no falta mucho para que se rosen los sentimientos aquí. En unos capítulos –si es que no en el que viene- abra NaruSaku… amado NaruSaku.*-*_

_Eso es todo. Espero no decepcionarlos_

_**¡GRACIAS TOTALES!**_

_Próximo Capitulo: "Sábado por la noche, Domingo por la mañana"_

_Espero no sufrir algún altercado y cambiarle el nombre. Porque esta es mi idea principal_

_¿__REVIEWS__?_


	4. capitulo 4

DEPARTAMENTOS COMPARTIDOS

_Disclaimer__: Este manga (anime), a si como los personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama_

.

.

CAPITULO 4

Sábado por la noche. Domingo por la mañana

Parte 1

"_Estúpido Naruto_"

.

.

Y la maldita primera semana se fue volando; entre disgustos, peleas, insinuaciones y exquisitas comidas. Los días en ese departamento pasaban demasiado rápido, algo que ha Sakura no le gustaba, porque divertirse junto a ellos era lo primero que NO tenía que hacer ahí, lo veía venir, su amistad la llevaría a la perdición.

Las clases seguían su rumbo normal y sus compañeros de clase… la trataban igual o peor que el primer día, especialmente esa estúpida pelirroja que se hacía llamar Karin. En las horas de clase la ignoraban, todos, - a excepción los chicos que ya conocía- pero en los recreos, las "travesuras", como las llamaba Kakashi –el profesor de historia- no paraban. Llovían y su corazón pedía a gritos salir de ahí, aunque su cerebro le digiera que no era prudente salir corriendo cuando solamente había estado ahí unos días. Era atroz lo que le hacían, con decir que un día, un gran recipiente con agua le cayó en el patio cuando conversaba amenamente con Ino, habían quedado estilando. Un recipiente que fue lanzado desde la ventana del salón de ellas. Para que decir que Ino, se había puesto realmente furiosa y había golpeado hasta sangrar a Karin por semejante fechoría, además había amenazado a todo el santo curso con pegarle a cualquier idiota que osara tocarle un pelo a la chica de cabello rosa. Sakura solía enojarse cuando la defendía. Es que odiaba sinceramente que le tuvieran lastima.

Por las tardes a llegar a _casa_ peleaba con Naruto por sus malditas insinuaciones con su ropa interior y su pecho plano y él terminaba llorando haciendo pataletas referente a lo mala y a la vez sexi que podría ser _Sakura-chan _cuando lo golpeaba –Sakura pensaba que era masoquista- y después discutía con Sasuke para ver de quien era el turno de pegarle y como lo harían –discusión en la cual, normalmente ganaba Sasuke y él terminaba amarrándolo en el balcón dos horas-. Después cenaban los tres juntos, mientras competían para ver quien terminaba más rápido, porque al último le tocaba lavar los platos sucios. Y después cada uno se encerraba en su habitación para dormir. Y así se repetía todo, como una maldita rutina diaria que no encajaba para nada en la manera que Sakura vivía antes. Aunque claro, era una rutina diaria que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Después de estar casi quince días ahí, compartiendo con ambos chicos, ya no le era tan molesto la convivencia que tenían, las peleas, las bromas, los golpes, las malditas insinuaciones, las risas… Le agradaban. Porque aquella soledad en la que alguna vez ella se vio hundida, con ellos simplemente desaparecía. Sus sonrisas –aunque lo negara rotundamente- parecían llenar parte escondidas de su corazón, partes que nunca fueron sacadas a la luz o que simplemente fueron opacadas por el dolor de su cruda infancia y le sacaban sonrisas, sonrisas que nunca pensó que podrían ser por su causa. Su jodida alegría, la contagiaban más de lo que ella podría pedir. Eran como una medicina para su alma destrozada, una medicina que quería seguir tomando.

Los odiaba.

Pero a la vez, poco a poco se convertían en una necesidad.

Una maldita necesidad de la que no quería volverse adicta. La pasaba tan estúpidamente bien con ellos dos…

Naruto y Sasuke, cuando veían a los muchachos de la clase planeando algo contra Sakura, los detenían. La defendían. Y era algo para ella difícil de aceptar ¿Por qué alguien querría meterse en problemas para ayudar a una chica genio, fea, de cabello rosa y mortalmente orgullosa? A lo mejor nunca lo terminaría de entender, pero la pequeña protección que ellos le brindaban –en el colegio- la hacía sentir seguridad, una estúpida seguridad que todas las chicas del salón y parte del colegio envidiaban. La odiaban, de eso no había duda, pero poco le importaba ¿Desde cuándo a Haruno Sakura le importaba lo que hablaran de ella? Desde nunca. Porque le valía mierda los comentarios de la gente. Ella y no cambiaria aquella poquita felicidad que sentía para que las idiotas esas dejaran de odiarla. Repitiendo de nuevo. Le valía mierda.

Después de tanto sufrir, la vida comenzaba a sonreírle un poco. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el sol saliera en el horizonte y iluminara su camino. Con solo un pequeño rayo de sol bastaba.

.

Y el fin de semana había llegado. Era sábado – oh gran sábado-, el mejor día de la semana. Un día que ya tenía planeado… Primero saldría trotar, ya que hace tiempo no hacia alguna actividad física- que no sea la de golpear a Naruto-, aparte un poco de ejercicio no le haría mal. Después se bañaría, se cambiaría de ropa, saldría de nuevo para ir al supermercado por cosas para el departamento y gastaría todo el dinero que Tsunade le había dado para el mes. En la tarde iría al centro en busca de trabajo –porque lo necesitaba con urgencia- y enviaría su curriculum a cualquier lugar donde necesiten personal para trabajar. Después haría la cena –porque los chicos cocinaron la semana completa- y por la noche se acostaría y leería algún libro de anatomía o biología… o simplemente vería una película recostada en el sofá del living –porque en su habitación no había TV y dormiría hasta el otro día.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Apenas se levanto –en silencio, para no quebrantar la regla de no despertar a todos en un fin de semana- se vistió y salió a correr por la cuidad. Había quedado maravillada, con sus estructuras, edificios, parques y casas, era lindo, como una réplica de Tokio pero más rural. Arboles frondosos rodeaban a Konoha, dando una imagen de estar perdida en el bosque. Simplemente hermosa. Llegó a la casa, la calza que se había puesto para correr se le pegaba a la piel por el sudor y la camiseta –que le quedaba un tanto pequeña- se levantaba cuando se agachaba –"_Sexi"_ como habían dicho Naruto y Sasuke cuando entró- Después fue al supermercado con los dos chicos de acompañante y tras dos horas de peleas para ver qué cosas llevaban, llenaron el carrito –en el que momentos antes, Naruto ocupaba de auto de carrera- de comida, verduras y útiles de aseo. Por la tarde, como tenía anticipado, fue a buscar trabajo, se conformaba con cualquier cosa, ya que para un menor de edad, encontrar trabajo decente era demasiado difícil. Y tal fue su suerte que lo encontró. Una tienda de Ramen llamada "Ichiraku" necesitaba personal de todo tipo para la cocina, la paga era bastante buena para solo 5 horas de trabajo al día, de lunes a viernes. El jefe era bastante simpático y por lo visto no era un tipo aprovechador y malo, al contrario, era bastante gentil, a si que no le tomo ni dos segundos aceptar. El hombre quedó encantado con ella. El local quedaba a solo un par de cuadras del departamento y empezaba a trabajar desde el lunes.

Y ahora Sakura estaba ahí. Eran las siete de la tarde y empezaba a preparar la cena ya que era su turno. Puso a hervir una cacerola con agua a fuego rápido, no haría nada complicado, porque simplemente no tenía ganas, solo prepararía espaguetis con salsa de tomate.

Naruto y Sasuke jugaban con la consola, frente al televisor y por los gritos y pataletas de Naruto, parecía que Sasuke iba ganando.

-¡Aaaah… Maldito Sasuke! ¡Eso no fue un gol!... ¡salió del arco no vez!- le grito mostrándole la pantalla.

-Sí, sí, Naruto. Lo que tú digas- Sasuke seguía jugando sin prestar la mínima atención en el berrinche de su rubio amigo…- ¡GOL!- gritó saltando del sofá y en la pantalla del televisor el juego había terminado.

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó Naruto derrotado, mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos evitando mirar a Sasuke que hacía, algo así, como un baile e la victoria mirando a Naruto arrogantemente.

-Es simple cabeza hueca- le dijo Sasuke mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura-… Solo eres un perdedor- Naruto se enojo y se paró indignado del sofá mirándolo desafiante.

-¡MENTIRA!... ¡eres un teme Sasuke!- le dijo.

-Pero no un perdedor…- dijo el pelinegro mientras se daba vuelta y le daba la espalda al gruñón de Naruto que murmuraba mil y unas groserías hacia el inocente Sasuke.

Sakura simplemente suspiraba ante los inmaduros que podían ser ellos dos. Se fijo en la cacerola que tenía los espaguetis listos y los sacó el agua. Sacó tres platos y sirvió. Arriba les echó un poco e salsa de tomate y le puso una hojita de algo que había en la cocina para decorar y ágilmente tomó los tres platos y los llevó hacia el living. Naruto y Sasuke al ver a la chica con la comida lista, sacaron las cosas que estaban en la mesita de madera el centro y Sakura puso los platos sobre ella. Y se sentaron a comer frente al televisor, donde el juego estaba en pausa.

Sasuke, enrollaba educadamente en una esquina del plato los tallarines y bebía un poco de refresco de un vaso de vidrio con tranquilidad, era bastante educado al comer. Sin embargo Naruto… él sorbía los espaguetis y comía como si no lo hubiese hecho en meses, lo hacía rápido, siempre era el primero en terminar y el primero en pedir doble ración, eran dos personas tan distintas que a veces a Sakura se le hacía bastante raro que ellos dos fueran tan amigos como lo eran. Naruto era revoltoso, hambriento, emanaba excesiva felicidad y nunca lo había visto triste –por lo menos ella-, era bastante hiperactivo, impulsivo, y siempre está empeñado en sacar una sonrisa –tanto como a él mismo, como a las demás personas-. Tenía la habilidad de sacar fácilmente de quicio a cualquier persona –especialmente a Sakura- cuando comenzaba a hablar estupideces y cosas sin sentido –o insinuarse-, era pervertido al extremo, aunque a veces le ganaba la inocencia respecto a algunos temas.

Sasuke parecía ser un chico frio y serio, con poco sentido del humor y orgullo. Tan arrogante, que a veces le daban ganas de golpearlo. Su apariencia de chico malo, lo hacían ver poderoso y fuerte, convirtiéndole en el chico más temido del instituto y el más respetado, aunque claro, su apellido también ayudaba bastante en aquella descripción. Los _Uchiha_, eran una familia poderosa, con dinero y muy bien evaluada. De clase excesivamente alta; las generaciones de chicos que poseían aquel apellido, normalmente, se convertían en personas de empresa, dueños de importantes instalaciones, grandes deportistas –u/o de elite- y con categoría significativas. Gente que carecía de problemas económicos. Eran un clan respetado; hasta que ocurrió aquel accidente, nadie supo lo que había pasado, solo que de un día para otro, en todos los noticiarios, había salido la impactante noticia de que habían acabado con ellos y que solo tres personas habían sobrevivido, entre ellas Sasuke, que en ese entonces solo era un niño de 8 años, al igual que Sakura. Naruto, al contrario de Sasuke, no era respetado ni parecía ser muy fuerte, mucho menos valiente, y lo notaba cuando ella lo golpeaba y se escondía detrás de Sasuke, era bastante idiota. Su apellido no era conocido y no parecía ser un chico de clase alta, simplemente no encajaba con los chicos creídos que había visto en el instituto, esos que caminaban con la frente en el alto, el pecho afuera y diciendo "_mi papa es ministro_", "_mi mama es dueña de una empresa_", "_mi padres trabajan en el extranjero_", "_el verano pasado fui de vacaciones a Miami_", entre otros. Él simplemente sonreía y reía como estúpido.

Eran tan distintos que Sakura aseguraba que no congeniaban en nada, eran como el agua y el aceite, pero aun así mantenían una amistad tan fuerte, tan fortalecida que nada sería capaz de romperla… era algo _único_. Una amistad tan especial que Sakura sería incapaz de hacer algo para deshacer.

.

El silencio que se había formado entre ellos no era para nada incomodo, al contrario, Sakura agradecía de que ambos estuvieran tranquilos y comieran el silencio, ya que no quería discutir con ellos en la mesa, como lo había hecho en varias ocasiones atrás. Pero el silencio terminó cuando Naruto abrió la boca.

-Oye Sasuke ¿Dónde habías dicho que era la fiesta la hoy?- le pregunto mientras masticaba y posteriormente sorbía un tallarín. Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco.

-Eres un asqueroso Dobe- dijo arrugando la nariz- Es en casa de Sai- le respondió- Si no me equivoco, está de cumpleaños mañana y como sus padres se fueron de vacaciones a un lugar fuera del país que no me interesa recordar, la hará ahí. Es sin restricciones, va a ser un reventón gigante- enrolló espaguetis en el tenedor y se los llevo educadamente a la boca-… tu sabes cómo son esas fiestecitas que da Sai y los chicos del sector-

-Entonces iremos ahí, después de todo, no hay otro panorama interesante 'ttebayo'- dijo levantando sus hombros desinteresadamente y bebió un poco de jugo del vaso. Miro a Sakura- y tu Sakura-chan ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?- le pregunto esperanzado a la peli rosa que comía en silencio ignorando completamente la conversación, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Hacia dónde?- les pregunto insegura.

-a la fiesta de Sai- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Es un muy buen amigo de nosotros. ¡Hará un fiesta fenomenal, de esas que _recordaras por años,_ te lo aseguro!- dijo con entusiasmo Naruto, con una sonrisa convincente.

-No- pero aun así no la logró convencer por completo. Haruno Sakura odiaba las fiestas, no más que las faldas cortas y su horrendo cabello, pero las odiaba. No era que no le gustara divertirse, claro que no, si no, la mala experiencia que había tenido las pocas veces que había ido a una en Osaka. Normalmente terminaban en desastre, con gente excesivamente borracha o con esas típicas peleas callejeras a fuera del local, cosas que simplemente ella odiaba. No tomaba, no fumaba, no sabía bailar, y no pensaba ir a una fiesta a ver a personas hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto decepcionado- Las fiestas de Sai siempre son buenísimas 'ttebayo', ¡La pasaremos genial!... ¿No es así Teme?-

-Claro- dijo Sasuke

-Porque no quiero- le dijo ignorándolos un poco.

-Di que si Sakura- habló Sasuke con seriedad- todos los del edifico irán, te quedarás sola-

-Pues no me importa- le dijo metiéndose tallarines a la boca- me libraría de ustedes por unas horas y eso sería genial-

-¡AH…! ¡Vamos Sakura-chan!.. por favor- le rogó con un puchero- ¡Ino también ira!-

-No- repitió- y no me importa Ino-

-Di que siiiiii…- le dijo

-No-

-Si…-

-No-

-Por favor…- Sakura despegó la vista de su plato ya vacio y lo miró, y maldijo en silencio el haberlo hecho. Naruto tenía carita de cachorro con pena, su boca se estiraba hacia adelante haciendo un puchero y en sus ojos la miraban suplicándole un sí, lo peor era que su rostro estaba a centímetro del de ella, llegando al punto de casi rozarse la punta de sus narices. Maldijo de nuevo, esa cara era…era… asquerosamente _linda _y para que decir convincente.

Suspiró.

Parece que leer o ver una película con tranquilidad quedaría para el próximo fin de semana.

-Este bien…- dijo con poco ánimo mirando hacia abajo y agachando la cabeza. Parecía de luto. Naruto se puso a celebrar sirviéndose otra razón de la cena- ¡Pero pobre de ti que no la pase bien! ¡¿Oíste?!- lo amenazo apuntándolo con el dedo y con una cara de miedo.

-¡Lo juro Sakura-chan…!- levanto su pulgar en un signo de aprobación con una sonrisa tan enorme que Sakura pensaba que podría competir con el sol. Pese a la cara que le había puesto Sakura, a él nadie le quitaría la sonrisa de la cara. _Había dado el primer paso…_

Sasuke sonrió, pero después frunció el seño. Juró ver un pequeño, casi imperceptible tono carmesí en las mejillas de la chica del gorro. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él, le quemaba el estomago y le dio ganas de pegarle a Naruto, aunque el rubio no había hecho nada.

O _hizo mucho_…

-Salimos a las 10- dijo Sasuke y olvidando un poco lo anterior…- Ponte bonita- le cerró un ojo y Sakura se sonrojo un poco… Y siguieron comiendo.

.

.

A las 9:30 llegó Ino. Con un vestido carmesí brillante, sin tirantes que tapaba solo el busto y cortísimo, que apenas tapaba su trasero. Camina sobre unos tacones del mismo color del vestido que apenas tenían un poquito de tacón. Sakura suponía que era para poder moverse bien en la pista. Traía su despampanante cabello rubio brillante suelto y cayéndole por la espalda y su típico flequillo tapaba su ojo. Tenía muy poco maquillaje, solo un poco de sombra en los parpados y algo de labial para dar algo de color a sus gruesos labios.

Se veía fantástica.

Cuando ella se enteró de que Sakura también iba a ir, se puso a saltar, emocionada y arrastró a Sakura –literalmente- hacia la habitación de la peli rosa para "ayudarla" –obligarla- a arreglarse. Aunque Sakura se oponía.

-Vamos Sakura, pruébatelo, te quedará genial- le dijo Ino. Sakura se negaba rotundamente a ponerse ese estúpido –pero lindo- vestido negro que Ino le indicaba. Lo odiaba, pero por razón de las cuales no recordaba, lo había mentido en la maleta junto con todas las otras cosas antes de venirse de Osaka.

-¡No quiero Ino!, ¡Odio los ves..!-y antes de negarse completamente, Ino le comenzó a sacar la pollerita verde que traía puesta y Sakura se sorprendió- ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACER YAMANAKA?!- le grito avergonzada bajándose la pollera.

-Quitándote la ropa, no vez- le dijo como si nada-

-¿Te-te gustas las mujeres Ino?- le preguntó insegura tapándose los senos en una acto de protección y se alejo de ella.

-Créeme que no. Pero si no te pones el vestido tú misma ahora, yo no dudaré en ponértelo por la fuerza- le dijo sonando convincente y la miró. Sakura asintió. No quería que ella la tocara… nunca más…

Y entre maldiciones, se comenzó a desvestir. Se saco lo jeans, la pollerita verde y las zapatillas, antes de que la rubia lo hiciera. Se puso el vestido el vestido e Ino se acercó a ella por detrás para subirle la cremallera que Sakura no alcanzaba y se dio vuelta para verse en el espejo. Sakura se impresionó ante su imagen.

-Ves, te dije que te quedaría genial- le sonrió Ino mientras ponía ambas manos en los hombros de Sakura mientras ella se miraba frente al espejo.

Parecía una chica con ese vestido, y no es que no lo fuera, si no que, siempre se había vestido de jeans y polleras, con ropas holgadas y cosas que no le favorecían mucho pero le gustaban, la hacían parecer hombre si no tuviera un poco de trasero. El vestido era corto, aunque no tanto como el de Ino. Era negro brillante, como si tuviera miles de estrellas, le quedaba un poco suelto en el sector del abdomen, pero le apretaba perfectamente las piernas y los muslos, tenía una rosa negra pegada en el pecho al lado izquierdo.

-¡Whoaw…!- fue la única exclamación que salió departe de la boca de Sakura.

-Si… ¡Whoaw!- repitió Ino- Ahora lo que queda es tu cabello- dijo puesto la mano sobre gorro negro dispuesta a sacárselo, pero la mano de Sakura agarrándole fuertemente la muñeca de la rubia la detuvo.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!- le grito alterada

-Sacarte el gorro para peinarte, eso es todo- le respondió extrañada sin quitar la mano de ahí.

-¡Pues a mí me gusta así!- le dijo Sakura tirando del gorro para ponérselo bien

-¡Se te ve horrible el gorro con ese vestido!- Le dijo Ino enojaba mientras tironeaba intentando sacárselo.

Comenzaron a forcejear. Ino tiraba del gorro para quitárselo y Sakura tiraba para mantenerlo puesto. En eso el vestido se le comenzó a subir y las braguitas de Sakura empezaron a notarse, en un acto de desesperación sus manos fueron a dar al vestido para bajárselo e Ino ganó. Le quitó el gorro negro y abrió los ojos impactada. Sakura se dio cuanta tarde de que su cabello estaba expuesto y que la rubia tonta que había conocido hace algunos días lo miraba como todos lo hacían. Primero era la sorpresa pero después es asco, terminando por el rechazo.

Siempre era así.

-Ro-rosa- dijo pasmada- ¡Tienes el cabello rosa!- le grito apuntándola, y Sakura le quito el gorro de las manos y se lo volvió a poner avergonzada.

-¡SI!... ¡Y si tu también me molestaras por el tonalidad de mi cabello es mejor que te vayas de aquí!- le dijo a la defensiva apuntándole la puerta.

-¿Molestarte?, ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?- le pregunto con una ceja rubia alzada.

-¡Porque todos lo hacen!- Sakura se desesperó-¡Que mi cabello es feo!, ¡que apesta!, ¡que es asqueroso!... ¡Todos lo hacen, Todos!- gritó. Respiraba con dificultad, estaba agitada. Ino era la _primera persona_* desde que se mudo a Konoha que veía su cabello, su verdadero color. Y ella no quería que se apartara por eso, que la discriminara como muchos en Osaka lo habían hecho.

_No aguantaría estar sola otra vez._

-Tu cabello es hermoso Sakura- Le dijo Ino con ternura sonriéndole de costado. Sakura abrió los ojos pasmada y miro a Ino a los ojos por el espejo. Ella comenzó a desarmar el chonguito y dejó que el cabello rosa callera por la espalda de Sakura- las personas que dijeron eso son unos hijos de puta, envidiosos- Sakura la miraba con sorpresa por la tamaña grosería que había dicho Ino. Y la duda la comenzó a invadir… ¿De verdad su cabello era lindo? Ino comenzó a cepillarle el pelo con delicadeza, como si fuera una pieza en exhibición única en el mundo, cada hebra de cabello de calaba entre sus dedos suavemente- No tienes porqué sentir vergüenza. Es tan lindo que hasta yo quiero un cabello así…- le sonrió mostrando sus dientes pequeños. Sakura volteo a verla.

Para Sakura, su cabello siempre había sido un problema. La molestaban, ignoraban, hasta insultaban por su inusual color y por lo largo que era, pero aun así no se lo cortaba. Lo odiaba pero lo amaba a la vez. Su cabello rosa extravagante, era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre. De pequeña, su mama solía cepillarle el cabello todos los días, con tal suavidad que podía quedarse dormida, podía pasar horas sintiendo como su mama le acariciaba el pelo con aquellas manos suaves que solía tener. Lo hacía cuando su mama estaba frustrada, cuando peleaba con su esposo, cepillarle el cabello también tranquilizaba a su madre. Sakura le pedía peinarla cuando los niños del jardín la molestaban y llegaba a la casa con los ojos empapados y con las ropas rasgadas.

Su mama siempre le decía que ella era única, que no tenia que cambiar por los comentarios de la gente, que no se preocupara mas, que todo iba a pasar.

_-"No te cortes el cabello Saku-chan, hazlo por mí ¿Está bien?"- le dijo aquella delicada y suave voz._

Su mama y Tsunade, habían sido las únicas que –alguna vez- habían elogiado su cabello.

Y ahora Ino…

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Sakura le preguntó insegura. Ino la tomo por los hombros y la hizo darse vuelta para que se viera por el espejo que colgaba de la puerta.

-¿Tu qué crees?- le pregunto retóricamente. Sakura la miró por el espejo y luego se miró a sí misma.

Se veía…

…Diferente.

Su cabello caía como cascada por su espalda con delicadas ondulaciones, brillante, parecía otra Sakura. Con ese vestido y su pelo así…

La chica en el espejo no era ella.

La chica en el espejo era hermosa, resplandeciente.

Ella no era así.

-Eres preciosa Sakura, que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario- le dijo. Sakura seguía ensimismada en si misma, contemplando a la chica frente a ella, que parecía ser ella.

No lo creía.

-Anda mujer- le dijo Ino- Ponte estos zapatos y salgamos de una vez- se puso los tacones que Ino le había pasado. Eran negro con un tacón en miniatura que no molestaban para nada, perfectos para ella. Se los puso con delicadeza, una delicadeza que no encajaba en ella.

_Porque la chica del vestido no era Haruno Sakura_.

Ino abrió la puerta y espero que Sakura saliera de las primeras pero nunca lo hizo. Volteó a verla.

-No voy a salir así Ino- le dijo mientras todavía se miraba al espejo- No con el cabello a la vista- Simplemente no quería ser rechazada…

-¡Pero Sakura!... mira como te vez, no puedes….-

-Es enserio Ino…- despego la vista del espejo y la miró con seriedad- dame el gorro-

Ino suspiro y se lo pasó. Sakura se amarro el pelo con su usual chonguito y lo escondió tras el gorro negro, que casualmente combinaba con el vestido.

-Por lo menos no se ve tan mal, así- dijo Ino. Sakura sonrió. Tomo una casaca negra y se cruzo un pequeño bolsito por el dorso y salieron. Pero antes de entrar al living le agarró la mano de Ino y la hizo voltearse.

-Promete que no le dirás a nadie sobre mi cabello- le dijo. Ino la miro extrañada. ¿Tanto era el trauma?- ¡promételo!-

-Lo prometo-

.

.

Cuando Sakura e Ino entraron al living, Naruto y Sasuke miraban atentamente la película que estaban trasmitiendo por la Tv, Naruto se sorbía los mocos e intentaba con dificultad no lagrimear y Sasuke… el miraba con interés pero totalmente serio. Y a las dos le entró la curiosidad.

-¿Qué mierda están viendo?- pregunto Ino, y sin que ninguno de los dos se dio vuelta le respondieron.

-Una película de amor. La chica era rica y el tipo pobre. N-no podían e-e-estar juntos, aunque su amor era verdadero- respondió con dificulta el rubio pasándose la manga por la nariz. Segundos después aparecieron los créditos y Sasuke apagó le televisión. Naruto se paró y se dio vuelta para mirar a las dos chicas que estaban parada atrás, cerca de la puerta.

Abrió la boca, impresionado…

Se veía…se veía… lindísima. El espectacular vestido negro brillante, que traía puesto, hacía lucir sus contorneadas, blanquecinas y largas piernas. Definían su figura, sus caderas, su cintura, su –ya no tan plano- busto, y regalaba una linda vista –para degustar- de su pequeño escote. El vestido se ajustaba a su tentador trasero. Era como si estuviera hecho para ella. Parecía brillar. El gorro infaltable, raramente combinaba con los tacones y el vestido. No tenia puesto maquillaje, a lo natural, sus mejillas se teñían de un tono carmesí.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pequeña boca, su seño fruncido, provocaban en Naruto algo que era difícil de comprender, no podía apartar su impresionada mirada de ella y parecía que ella tampoco dejaba de mirarlo. Sintió sus mejillas arder y dio vuelta la cara a mirar cualquier otra cosa que la carita linda de Sakura. ¡Mierda!.

Sasuke la miraba como si fuera la cosa más encantadora. Vestida así, no parecía ser la chica machorra, con boca de camionero y orgullosa que habían conocido. Se veía linda, reluciente, con ganas de divertirse, e incluso pudo sentir un poco de timidez de parte de ella. Se aproximo a ella, le sonrió galante, las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron más. Se veía preciosa.

-Te ves hermosa Sakura- le dijo sonriéndole acercándose más de lo que debería a la sonrojada chica.

-Que-que estás diciendo idiota. Co-córrete, invades mi espacio personal- lo empujo hacia atrás y el pelinegro rió. Naruto presencio la escena con el seño fruncido. ¡Ese Maldito…! Se acerco a Sakura, el tampoco quería quedarse atrás.

-¡TE VES BIEN SAKURA-CHAN!- Le grito extasiado, pero con el seño fruncido , y miró por encima de su hombro como Sasuke que levantaba una ceja- ¡HASTA PARECES UNA CHICA!-

-¡¿QUE MIERDA DIJISTE?!- y ahí estaba la boca de camionero. Le grito furiosa, dispuesta a golpearlo hasta ver esa linda cabeza rubia estampada contra el suelo o la pared. Pero esperen un poco… ¡Desde cuando era lindo!

-L-l-lo siento Sakura-chan- le dijo intentando cubrirse la cara con un brazo, y con el otra su entre pierna.

-No te golpearé Bakä solamente porque…- enrojeció de golpe- el vestido es muy corto- susurro.

Sasuke sonrió atrás, apoyado en la pared. Naruto era un idiota.

-Vamos Sakura, chicos, salgamos, se nos hace tarde- dijo Ino apurándolos.

-¡Sí!... ¡Vamos Sakura-chan!- le tendió el brazo para que ella lo tomara, pero Sakura lo negó _"educadamente"_…

-Metete el brazo donde mejor te quepa cabeza hueca. Yo iré sola- lo adelanto a paso lento, dejando a Naruto con la cara triste y con un aura de depresión rodeándolo.

Cuando salieron del departamento Ino paso al sujo al buscar a Shikamaru y ver a Chouji que parecía estar enfermo del estomago por comer muchos golosinas, y segundos después la puerta del 8 se abrió y Hinata salió disparada y abrazó a Naruto para plantarle un tímido beso. Se aferro al brazo del rubio y él paso su mano por la cintura de la chica para apegarla más a su masculino cuerpo. Ella vestía un vestido azul, cortito y arrugado en el estomago. Sus tacones eran altísimos y llevaba su linda cabellera suelta cayéndole por la espalda hasta la cintura. Se veía muy bien.

Sakura vio como Naruto la besaba y quiso golpearlo… ¡Si ella lo esperaban afuera ¿Por qué diablos le ofreció el brazo?!... ¡Era imbécil o qué!

-"_Estúpido Naruto_"- pensó

.

.

.

_Como ven aquí uno de mis capítulos larguísimos. Que no es tan largo como el anterior._

_Le diré que este cap "Sábado por la noche, domingo por la mañana", lo repartiré en dos partes –o dependiendo de lo largo y como me desenvuelva escribiéndolo- y les aseguro que será genial. Otra cosa, espero que les haya gustado éste, y discúlpenme hacerlo tan corto, es solo que he tenido un poco de problemas y se me fue la imaginación. Pero no se preocupen ya me llegó y sé que escribir para el otro._

_Intentaré subir uno todos los sábados –INTENTARÉ- ya que así lo escribo en la semana y el día sábado voy a un Ciber para subirlo –ya que me cortaron el internet- y ustedes lo podrán leer. Aunque no les aseguró nada. El viernes la inspectora general de mi escuela mandó a llamar a mi hermana –que está a cargo de mí en el colegio- y no les aseguró que este de buena humor para que me preste el notbook. Aunque aré lo posible._

_¡Les juró que esta vez no hice nada! Me echaron la culpa de algo que yo no había hecho y llamaron a mi hermana. A sí que no es mi culpa._

_Volviendo al tema… Sasuke y Naruto comienzan a sentir cosas "extrañas" respecto a ella… interesante… y nuestra querida protagonista se cohíbe ante Ino con lo de su cabello, más que nada es como un trauma, que les aseguró que superara con "ellos". Sakura piensa que ha Ino le gustan las mujeres, y la entiendo, yo también me espantaría un poco si una amiga me "desvistiera"… ajajajaja._

_**primera persona**_*****: _En el primer capítulo se supone que Naruto y Sasuke vieron el cabello de Sakura. Bueno, imagínense que nunca lo hicieron…_

_U… ahora me gusta el K-pop… Son lindos y cantan bien (no viene al tema pero lo escribí igual ._.) :D_

_Eso es todo. Ojalas sigan el fic y no los decepciones C:_

_Dejen Reviews *-*_

_Próximo Capitulo: "Sábado por la noche, Domingo por la mañana", parte 2_

_._

_._


	5. Capitulo 5

DEPARTAMENTOS COMPARTIDOS

_Disclaimer: Este manga le pertenece al genio de Masashi Kishimoto-sama_

.

"Sábado por la noche, Domingo por la mañana"

_Parte 2_

"_Princesa borracha"_

.

.

Cuando bajo del taxi, levantó la cabeza apenas unos centímetros y abrió la boca impresionada…

.

Cuando tomo el taxi con Sasuke, Naruto y la novia del rubio, nunca podría haberle pasado por la cabeza que aquella fiesta se realizaría en ese lugar. En los barrios con más clase de Konoha. En el camino había mirado impresionada cada sector por el que pasaban, las casas, los parques, era hermoso, digno de ser el lugar en donde vivían las personas más importantes y más respetadas de la cuidad –así como el alcalde, sus consejeros, y otras personas con mucha relevancia- Pero cuando se bajo del taxi, se había impresionado tanto que llegó a ahogarse con su propia saliva…

Sakura se esperaba algo más sutil. Tal vez una discoteca o un salón de eventos, en un lugar corriente en el centro, algo más normal, no una mansión con tamaños indescifrables, perdida entre las calles más hermosas de Konoha e internada en el lugar más recóndito del barrio de gente de clase alta.

Por lo visto el chico, del cual era el cumpleaños venía de una familia muy poderosa.

Las luces de colores que ambientaban la fiesta hacían ver un efecto especial en las paredes blancas de la mansión. Una puerta de madera que estaba abierta de par en par, invitaban a los asistentes a entrar y disfrutar de la noche. Los grandes ventanales del segundo piso eran enmarcados por grandes balcones de madera, donde algunas parejas disfrutaban un momento a solas. Los grandes jardines que la rodeaban estaban perfectamente aseados, adornados con luces y serpentinas de colores; y las grandes mesas, que estaban ubicadas en hileras, se podían distinguir perfectamente desde su posición, las botellas de alcohol y de bebidas, aparte de cientos de cosas para comer. Y en la piscina (o alberca, como quieran decirle), varias chicas disfrutaban del agua y del rico clima que había –aunque era de noche- en sexis trajes de baño y bikinis, mientras los muchachos, desde un lugar más lejano, las miraban con cara de pervertidos.

Estaba lleno de gente por todos lados. Unos dentro de la gran casa, otros en la piscina, varios en el jardín mirando las botellas como si les estuvieran advirtiendo de algo, y otros intentando saltar el impenetrable muro de 2 metros y medio de largo que rodeaba la instalación. Porque parecía ser el reventón mas genial del año y en el que se centraran todos los chisme del mes.

En la entrada que daba hacia el jardín principal, un guardia vestido de traje negro, de gigante estatura, moreno, con unos brazos musculosos y mirada amenazadora, vigilaba la puerta, y con una lista en mano –que parecía tener varias hojas más- hacia pasar a los invitados y así podía evitar a los típicos "colados" –paracaidistas- que siempre se invitaban solos. Y Sakura pensó que nunca entraría a ese lugar, aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí.

_No encajaba._

Las personas que entraban, parecían gente de clase, vestidos, a lo mejor de no traje formal, pero de forma elegante, una forma que Sakura pensaba que jamás lograría alcanzar. Al ver a las chicas con una postura perfecta, ordenas, hermosamente vestidas y peinadas, sintió como su autoestima bajaba en una caída peligrosa. Eran hermosas, Sakura parecía un estropajo o un llavero al lado de cualquiera de las chicas que entraban a la fiesta. Se sentía como la cenicienta en la fiesta del príncipe.

Miró hacia un lado y Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y con los ojos cerrados, parecía meditar.

Se veía bastante guapo. Tenía puesto unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa del mismo color del pantalón de manga corta, que solo tenía abotonada hasta el pecho, dejando a la vista parte de sus pectorales –sexis pectorales- y una casaca negra que la sostenía en la mano. Aunque parecía ir a un funeral, las chicas no despegaban la mirada de él. Su cabello negro azabache lo traía despeinado, y con la brisa se movía un poco. Parecía de esos típicos modelos de ropa que parecían perfectos. Sakura miró hacia el otro lado y Naruto sonreía como idiota mirando la mesa con bebidas.

El rubio sonriente no se quedaba atrás. Vestía unos jeans de color plomizo ajustados, unas zapatillas blancas, una ramera de mangas cortas y cuello en u, y una casaca negra de cuero que la andaba traía agarrada de una mano. Traía su lindo cabello rubio, brillante y revuelto. Las chicas que pasaban babeaban por él, parecía un sex-simbol. Naruto brillaba entre todas las personas que había, parecía destacar en todos los aspectos. Su hermosa sonrisa nunca se borraba de su rostro y extrañamente sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, parecía mas que extasiado con el hecho de que iba a ser una noche memorable. Hinata se agarraba fuertemente del brazo del rubio, causando la envidia de las personas que pasaban, pero ella, con su semblante inocente, parecía no percatarse de las miradas de la gente, aunque eran más que evidente. Parecía que viviera en otro mundo, donde no tuviera otro pensamiento que estar junto a Naruto, o por lo menos eso pensaba Sakura. Hinata solo sonreía tímidamente mirando de reojo a Naruto que, por cierto, no parecía incomodarle ese gesto de parte de ella.

-Vamos- Sasuke comenzó a caminar entre la gente y los otro tres lo siguieron. Era extremadamente difícil caminar entre la multitud. _Y pensar que solo estaban en la calle, todavía._

Caminaron hacia la entrada principal, donde el guardia que daba miedo, asignaba a la gente que pasaba y a la que no. Los miro…

-Ustedes son…- dijo preguntándoles.

-Uzumaki, Uchiha y Hyuga, gigantón- le respondió Sasuke con indiferencia y el guardia pareció sorprendido.

-Oh, adelante, Uzumaki-san, Hyuga-san y Uchiha-sama- dijo asiendo una reverencia. Los tres pasaron, y cuando Sakura iba a pasar, la mano grande del hombre la detuvo. Le lanzo una mirada amenazadora que hizo a Sakura temblar.

-¿Y tú?- le dijo con una vos gruesa. Sakura tragó saliva, no sabía que decir, iba a darse la vuelta para salir corriendo pero…

-Viene conmigo idiota- Sasuke la agarro por la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo lanzándole una mirada hosca al hombre, que tembló por un momento.

-Lo-lo ciento Uchiha-sama, no sabía que era su novia- agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

¿Novia?... Sasuke levanto una ceja "impresionado", pero no dijo nada. No le desagradaba del todo la idea. Sin embargo a Sakura se le deformó la cara y Naruto sin querer apretó con fuerza la cintura de Hinata haciéndola arrugar el seño. Y Sasuke ahogó una carcajada…

Los cuatro pasaron y Sakura miro todo impresionada.

No estaba tan lleno como afuera, parecían seleccionar a la gente que entraba o no.

Parecía ser de esas fiestas que salen en la tv, donde van los universitarios y disfrutan. Había luces por todos lados. Mesas con comida y bebidas en hileras largas, donde la gente se servía el trago que quisiera. La piscina estaba –ahora-llena de gente y una maquina ubicada a un lado, les tiraba espuma. Era _genial_. Por un momento se sintió importante. Jamás imaginó que viviría para ir a una fiesta como ésta. Tan… tan… _Distorsionada_.

Sakura iba avanzar pero algo se lo impedía. Y se dio cuenta que la gruesa mano de Sasuke todavía seguía afirmándola firmemente, apegándola al masculino cuerpo de Sasuke. Sintió sus mejillas arder… Ese idiota…

-Me puedes soltar si quieres Baka- le dijo un tanto enojada. Sasuke pareció sorprendido y de inmediato soltó el agarre- así está mejor-

Comenzaron a caminar entre las personas para entrar a la mansión. Naruto iba hablando de "felicitar a el cumpleañero" y otras cosas junto con Hinata, que simplemente le sonreía y asentía a todas las estupideces que él decía. Parecían una linda pareja.

_A Sakura le dolió el estomago al pensar eso…_

Ya, adentro de la casa, Sakura se había impresiona mucho mas. Era gigante. De paredes color crema. Lindas lámparas que colgaban del blanco techo alumbraban el salón. Cientos de parejas bailaban en el centro al rumbo movido de música que sonaba. La bola disco y las luces de colores, le daban el ambiente fiestero a la estancia; un hombre preparaba bebidas gratis en un pequeño bar que había a un costado de la pista de baile y al otro costado había una larga mesa de mantel blanco llena de bocadillos y cosas para comer.

Naruto miraba hacia todos lados, extasiado, y de un momento a otro paró y se movió rápido hacia el otro extremo del salón. Parecía un niño chiquito. Los demás lo siguieron.

-¡Hey, Sai!- grito y un chico se dio vuelta. Era alto, de ojos y cabellos negros, con la piel blanca. Vestía un traje formal de color negro. A Sakura le pareció lindo.

-¡Naruto!- le dijo Sai y se acercó al grupo. Naruto lo abrazó deseándolo un feliz cumpleaños y buenos deseos, al igual que Sasuke y Hinata y paro en Sakura.

-Mira Sai-baka, ella es Sakura-chan, desde hace unos días está viviendo con nosotros, a si que nos acompaño. Espero que no te moleste…- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, presentándola.

-Jamás me molestaría que una chica tan bonita viniera a mi casa Naruto-baka- su voz era suave y calmada, tan tranquila y acogedora. Se acercó a Sakura peligrosamente y cuando ya estuvo a una distancia bastante arriesgada – a ojos de los dos chicos que parecían explotar- le tomó la mano suavemente y le deposito un suave beso que hizo a Sakura sorprenderse y ponerse roja, tanto por la impresión y por el nerviosismo- Soy Sai, preciosa. Encantado de conocerte – le dijo sonriéndole y Sakura contuvo un escalofrió.

-Sakura Haruno- le respondió- también es gusto- lo miro y le sonrió.- aah, y por cierto. Feliz Cumpleaños- le dijo y él se rio con gracia, y educadamente.

-Gracias linda- le sonrió de nuevo- y ahora, disfruten de la fiesta. En el bar del rincón hay tragos gratis- Los chicos asintieron-

-Gracias por invitarnos Sai- le dijo Sasuke con una mueca rara que parecía una sonrisa

-No te preocupes.-le respondió- Pásenla bien. Ahora voy a ver un amigo que creo que llegó- dijo y comenzó a alejarse. Los cuatro se miraron y Hinata le dijo algo al oído a Naruto y se alejó antes los ojos curiosos de Sasuke y Sakura. Cuando la canción cambio a Naruto se le prendió el foco.

-¡Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, vamos al bar!-les dijo, les agarro las manos y corrió con ellos hacia el dicho lugar.

.

.

El hombre movía el recipiente con el trago de un lado a otro, lo lanzaba hacia el aire, lo agarra, lo giraba, y después lo servía en linda copas de cristal. Había botellas de todo tipo, Whisky, Ron, Vodka, Cerveza, Vino, Tequila, entre otros. Era el paraíso para los borrachos.

Por suerte no había tanta gente, a si que el tipo no se demoró mucho en atenderlos.

-¿Qué se van a servir?... caballeros, dama… -dijo el hombre con formalidad y cordialidad, tanto así que dejo impresionada a Sakura.

-Un vodka naranja por favor- dijo Sasuke

-¡Whisky con hielo!- dijo Naruto emocionado. Y todos miraron a Sakura. La verdad era que pocas veces había bebido. En realidad una sola vez, y terminó vomitando todo. NO tenia muy buena experiencia, aun así, no quería quedar mal frente a ellos, así que se aventuró a pedir algo. Aunque ni si quiera sabia lo era.

-¿U-un Te-tequila margarita?... – dijo insegura. Sus dos acompañantes la miraron raro.

-Enseguida vuelvo con sus pedidos- dijo el tipo asintiendo.

-¿Estás segura Sakura-chan?, el margarita es muy fuerte y…- lo interrumpió

-¿Crees que no he tomado nunca idiota?, para que tu sepas yo he tomado diez margarita al hilo- mintió. Y levantó la cabeza. No quería quedar como débil ante ellos.

-Si tú lo dices…- le dijo Naruto mirándola de reojo. No parecía muy segura de querer un margarita, y parecía no saber lo fuerte que era.

El hombre trajo los vasos y lo dejo frente a ellos, Naruto y Sasuke sacaron el suyo, y Sakura no muy segura agarró el suyo. Vio como el rubio y el pelinegro bebían el contenido del vaso sin siquiera arrugarse ante lo fuerte y lo dejaban sobre el mesón a la mitad. Sakura para no quedarse atrás, tomo el suyo y se lo acercó a la boca, el fuerte olor inundó sus fosas nasales y arrugó el puente de su nariz, lo iba a bajar, pero la miraba atenta de sus acompañantes esperando a ver lo que hacían la hizo dudar, arrugo un poco el entre cejo y, armándose de valor pego un gran trago del margarita. El sabor amargo la hizo querer escupirlo, pero no lo hizo. Al tragárselo sintió su garganta arderle y cerro los ojos…

-"¡_Que… fuerte!... ajk Maldicion"- _Esperó que la bebida pasara hasta su estomago y se sintió aliviada. Nunca más tomaba de esa cosa.

-¿Y, que tal?- le dijo Naruto levantándole una ceja

-¿Qué tal qué?- le pregunto Sakura.

-Pues el trago, Sakura. Naruto te dijo que era fuerte y…-

-No estaba fuerte- lo interrumpió. Y voltio la cabeza a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Haber, toma de nuevo un trago- la desafió Sasuke mirándola arrogante, mientras bebía de su propio vaso y lo dejaba ya vacio sobre el mesón, Naruto hizo lo mismo con el del y pidió otra ronda para ambos.

Sakura tomó su vaso. Se lo acercó a la boca, cerró los ojos y lo bebió todo. Ahora el liquido no le hizo arder tanto la garganta, si no que la hizo relajarse un poco. Sintió el mundo darle vueltas y se tambaleó un poco, pero se mantuvo firme. Era una rara sensación que le inundo el cuerpo.

-Eres valiente he…- le dijo Naruto sonriéndole bebiendo un trago de su whisky.

-He Sakura…- Sasuke tuvo que elevar la voz, la música del ambiente no le dejaba hablar normal- ¡vamos a bailar!- la canción que empezó a sonar le gustaba y ya preso del alcohol, sintió que ya no sabia lo que hacía.

Sakura se sorprendió. Jamás se imagino que el serio Uchiha Sasuke la invitaría a bailar y menos una canción tan movida como esa. Sasuke siempre había mantenido una cierta distancia con ella, no era como Naruto, el cual se apegó a Sakura como si fuera una persona importante aunque no la conocía mucho. Sasuke era serio a más no poder, y aunque a veces perdía la compostura con su arrogancia y sus sonrisa sexis, él nunca sobrepasaba la delgada línea entre ser amigo y solo compañeros de departamento, es más, se había mantenido al margen, aunque Sakura sabía que, ha escondidas, él también la defendía de los idiotas que la maltrataban por ser becada en el colegio. Y que de un momento a otro le propusiera aquello, la dejo un tanto atónita. Uno, o quería comenzar a cambiar y dejar de ser serio, o simplemente le comenzó a hacer efecto el alcohol de su bebida…

El chico se paró del asiento y le tendió la mano, sonriéndole. Sasuke simplemente quería salir de la rutina y pasarla bien un rato. No todo era estudio, y el todavía era demasiado joven para amargarse con problemas de gente mayor. Sasuke Uchiha era un chico, nada mas que eso, un chico que se había tomado unos tragos demás y ahora quería disfrutar con sus amigos de una fiesta.

Sakura aceptó la mano del Uchiha y se paro del asiento.

Naruto miraba todo con una rara expresión en el rostro. Verlos tomados de la mano le hacía sentir un poco irritado. No sabía por qué, pero tenía unas ganas enormes de parase y robarle a Sakura, para que ella bailara con él y no con Sasuke. Aunque se aguantó las ganas de hacerlo. Sasuke siempre había sido alguien muy reservado y serio, era de esos chicos que nunca se divertían, y cuando lo hacían, eran en contadas ocasiones, y verlo ahora, así, sonriendo como hace algunos segundos, divirtiéndose y dejándose llevar, era algo realmente sorprendente, incluso para él, que conocía al pelinegro desde hace ya varios años.

Sakura se dejó guiar por el Uchiha hasta la pista de baile, le tomaba la mano suavemente. Pararon en el centro, las personas se amontonaba por todos lados, con ritmos y estilos diferentes. Sakura lo miró un tanto avergonzada.

-O-oye Sasuke… yo- el chico le prestó atención-yo no se bailar- le dijo

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco- le sonrió y ella lo miró extrañada. Sasuke se rio y comenzó a hacer pasos ridículos con las manos y se desplazaba por el pequeño espacio que tenia para moverse. Sakura se rio.

-¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!- le dijo elevando la voz, la música hacia que no se pudiera escuchar nada.

-¡Bailar!- le dijo-

Ella se rió de nuevo y comenzó a seguirlo. Ella nunca había sido buena para bailar, lo detestaba. Pero ahora le comenzaba a gustar. Sasuke se movía de un lado a otro haciendo estupideces y Sakura lo seguía. Levantaban sus manos y movían los pies de un lado a otro. Lo bueno de haber tanta gente, era que, absolutamente nadie les prestaba atención, cada persona estaba concentrada con su pareja y nadie les miraba hacer el ridículo. A excepción del rubio que miraba la escena sentado en la barra, tomándose ya, el quinto vaso de cerveza. Su entrecejo estaba completamente fruncido. Parecía enojado, pero no paraba de beber del vaso. ¡El también quería bailar con Sakura-chan!...

Dejó el vaso en el mesón y se levantó del asiento, caminó en dirección a los dos chicos que bailaba y reían y se cruzo de brazos. Ahora le tocaba a él.

-¡Hey, Sasuke-teme! Es mi turno- dijo sonando seguro y Sasuke lo miró con una ceja alzada. No dijo nada. Simplemente se hizo al lado con un ademan y le saco el dedo de al medio al rubio

-Disfruta tanto como puedas Dobe- le dijo y se marcho a sentarse en la barra y tomarse algo. Pidió una cerveza y se sentó a mirar al idiota y la chica del gorro.

.

Naruto la miró y le sonrió abiertamente mostrando su linda sonrisa. Sakura se sintió hipnotizada ante él y también sonrió. Naruto la tomó de las manos y se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro, bailando, ante la sorprendida mirada de Sakura. El rubio a diferencia de Sasuke, sí que sabía moverse. No era tan desaliñado y tenía bastante ritmo, parecía llevarlo en la sangre. No dejaba de sonreír mientras se movía junto con Sakura que, aunque no entendía todavía aquello de bailar, no se movía tan mal. Le tomo una mano y la hizo darse una vuelta en su mismo eje, después le tomo las dos y los dos se dieron una vuelta. Sakura sentía que podía quedarse bailando junto al rubio hasta que sus pies se desgastaran y sus ojos quedaran ciegos de ver aquella resplandeciente sonrisa. Pero la canción acabó, y en vez de una movida salsa, sonó una canción lenta de Bon Jovi, es mas, la canción que sonó fue _"Always"._

Naruto se sorprendió, y se sonrojo ante lo que pensaba hacer.

Puso ambas mano en la cintura de Sakura y se apegó un poco a su femenino cuerpo. Ella se sorprendió, miro a Naruto que la veía con una sonrisa tímida y con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Y Sakura solo tuvo un movimiento. Es más, fue un instinto lo que la llevo a hacer aquello, un instinto que la hizo sonrojarse al máximo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía.

Sakura puso ambas manos en el cuello del muchacho y se acercó al él, al límite de quedar solo a unos escasos centímetros de rozarse la punta nariz. No sabía lo que hacía. Sus piernas se movían solas al ritmo de la canción y parecía que las de Naruto también. Simplemente se quedaron así hasta que la canción terminó. Mirándose cara a cara con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus imperceptibles sonrisas. Era como sí todo el mundo desapareciera y solo quedaran ellos dos.

Sasuke miraba todo desde la barra, mirándolos, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones. Seguía tomando y no soltaba el vaso. El licor parecía lo único que lograba quitarle la sensación amarga de la boca que sintió cuando el Dobe de Naruto puso sus sucias manos en linda cintura de Sakura y ella enredos sus manos en su cuello. Se sentía enojado, furioso, irritado, y todos los sinónimos que podría dar a la palabra. Y no paraba de preguntarse lo mismo ¡¿Por qué diablos no pusieron la maldita canción cuando él estaba bailando con Sakura?!...

Y así se quedaron bailando. Canciones lentas, rápidas y otras. Sin pensar en el pobre Sasuke que se ahogaba en alcohol en la barra, solo.

Se separaron y con ello, terminó el grato momento que habían pasado los dos chicos en la pista. Se acercaron al –ya- sin emociones Sasuke que bebía whisky en una copa y tenía varios vasos de cerveza a su alrededor, vasos que ahora el hombre que hacia los tragos retiraba con paciencia. Sasuke daba gracias que el bar era gratis. Naruto se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-Oye teme ¿Qué tienes?, te ves abatido- dijo Naruto mirándolo con preocupación

-Nada que te importe idiota- le dijo mirándolo a la cara. El olor a alcohol que Sasuke tenia le llego de frentón y Naruto se hizo a un lado. Arrugo la nariz y movió su mano para disipar el olor a licor.

-Parece que el serio Uchiha Sasuke se pasó de copas- dijo Naruto con gracia y le pego una palmada a Sasuke, que hizo al pelinegro tambalearse de un lado a otro. Por suerte no se cayó, Sakura y Naruto lo afirmaron para que no lo hiciera.

-Nada mas de alcohol para él ¿si?- le dijo al hombre de los trago y el asintió-

Sakura vio la hora. Eran las dos de la madrugada. No podía creer todo el tiempo que había estado bailando con los chicos. Se sentía con un gran animo, y por razones tontas de la vida, no pensaba en los problemas que tenía o los que le atormentaron, se sentía feliz, un poco mareada, pero feliz.

.

La fiesta comenzó a tomar otro rumbo. Ya no había tantas personas en la pista, es mas podría contar unas diez que bailadan. La gente comenzaba a amontonarse en el bar a pedir botellas de licor y tragos. Todos parecían un poco mas borrachos y algunas personas se comenzaban a ir. Sakura no prestó mucha atención, ignoró la situación, y en vez de parase para irse, pidió otro vaso de margarita y concentró en tomárselo.

Naruto comenzaba a hablar como idiota, mas idiota de lo actualmente hablaba. Se le enredaba la lengua y a veces no se le entendía lo que decía. Contaba chistes, o sea creía Sakura, que a pesar de no entender mucho de lo que el rubio hablaba, de todas maneras se reía, ya que las caras de bobo que ponía eran realmente graciosas. Sasuke se fumaba un cigarrillo ajeno a los dos chicos que reían y miraba atentamente el trasero de la chica que había cambiado de turno con el hombre que hacia los tragos. Parecía hipnotizado ante el trasero de la chica que ni cuenta se había dado de las miradas pervertidas que le lanzaba el pelinegro.

Conversaban amenamente. Sakura reía, Naruto hablaba como idiota y Sasuke asentía a cada estupidez que decían Naruto, no escuchaba nada, aunque el rubio estaba contando vergonzosas anécdotas que le habían pasado al pelinegro.

-…y le bajé los pantalones ante todo el equipo de p-porristas- dijo Naruto con dificultad, intentando controlar la risa. Estaba más borracho de lo que podía pedir, y no se podía controlar. Sakura reía sin parar, sentía que en cualquier momento se podría hacer pipí de la risa.

-Voy a el baño- dijo Sakura parándose

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó Sasuke con una ceja alzada, haciendo reia a carcajadas a Naruto y a Sakura avergonzarse.

-Idiota- dijo. Comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Por suerte no estaba tan lejos del bar.

Cruzo la puerta y entro a un cubículo. Se quedo un rato ahí, y después cuando iba a salir sintió a dos personas entrar y se asomó por un agujero que tenia la puerta. Era Hinata, juntó a una chica que no conocía. En vez de salir se quedó adentro. La curiosidad le ganó.

-No entiendo porque sigues con Naruto Hinata, Sai-kun es mucho mejor- dijo la chica que no conocía. Sakura frunció el entrecejo al escuchas eso y apego más su oreja a la puerta.

-Yo tampo-poco lo entiendo Akira-san, es como un ca-capricho- dijo la suave voz de Hinata, mientras se miraba al espejo y se arreglaba el labial que lo tenía un poco corrido- Naruto es un capricho. Aparte yo se que también lo soy para él-

-Pero él no te engaña. Tu sí a él, y con uno de sus mejores amigos Hinata, Sai- le dijo la otra chica. Sakura se sorprendió, ahogó un gemido tapándose con ambas manos la boca…- no te entiendo-

-Yo tampoco me entiendo Akira. Si-simplemente, no puedo dejar a Naruto, pero tampoco puedo apartarme de Sai- dijo mirándose al espejo y corriendo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja- ¿Es tan malo lo-lo que hago?- se pregunto. Se termino de arreglar el labial y se paso la mano por su brillante cabellera azulina.

-Sabes que si Hinata- dijo la otra chica mientras la mirada con preocupación- Solo estas sufriendo Hinata, y de paso harás sufrir a Naruto-kun si se entera de lo que estás haciendo, el, aunque no lo crees, de verdad parece quererte-

-Esta equivocada- le dijo Hinata- él a mí no me quiere. Solo soy su juguete, solo quiere sexo… Nada mas- se miro al espejo y toco su cara. A pesar de lo que decía, su tono no cambiaba. Tan sutil, tan suave…

-¿Entonces porque no lo dejas?- le preguntó la otra chica.

-Porque yo si lo quiero, Akira-san –le dijo mirándola triste- Aunque sea un capricho-

Ambas salieron de les baño.

Sakura no se la podría creer. La tímida Hinata… engañando al bobo de Naruto… con Sai. Quiso nunca haber escuchado aquella conversación. Salió del cubículo. Se acercó al espejo y se miro. ¿Qué es lo que debería a hacer? Contarle… No lo sabía, se tomaría un tiempo en pensarlo. Aquella noticia la había dejado preocupada y sorprendida. Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Quién era ella para meterse en los problemas de otros?, a lo mejor Naruto era su amigo, pero ella no podía meterse en problemas de pareja, o por lo menos eso le decía su cerebro. Aunque sentía ganas enorme de contarle y que la dejara por zorra.

Se mojó un poco la cara y salió. Todavía con la conversación de Hinata en la mente.

Al salir, un tipo que estaba apoyado a un costado del baño se acerco a ella. Sakura frunció el seño.

-¿Quieres bailar preciosura?- le preguntó. El tipo apestaba a alcohol y a leguas se notaba que estaba drogado. Sakura hizo una mueca de asco.

-Nunca con un tipo como tú, Idiota-se dio vuelta. Los otros hombres que estaban atrás se rieron y el tipo se enojo. Sakura emprendió camino para marcharse, pero el hombre le agarro con fuerza la muñeca.

-Nadie dice que no ante una invitación mío cariño- la agarró fuertemente por la cintura y la apego a él. La chica sintió repugnancia

-¡Suéltame Idiota!- le comenzó a pegar con los puños en el duro pecho del hombre, pero el tipo no la soltaba. Tenía una fuerza enorme.

-Jamás preciosura ahora bailaras conmigo y…-

-¡Te dijo que la soltaras Idiota!- Una voz proveniente de atrás hizo al tipo darse vuelta. Era Naruto, Sakura se sorprendió, pero aprovecho el momento de despiste del tipo que la tenia afirmada y le pegó fuertemente con la rodilla en los bajo del hombre, que se retorció de dolor y cayó al suelo.

-¡Nadie se mete conmigo oíste!- le grito Sakura al tipo que estaba en el suelo y se dio vuelta para macharse.

Naruto espero que Sakura se fuera y se agacho adonde el tipo se encorvaba de dolor- Esta vez te dejaré pasar bastardo porque ella te dio tu merecido sola. Pero la próxima, te juro que te mato- le dijo con voz amenazadora y mirándolo con furia. El tipo contuvo un escalofrió- ¿Sabes quién soy yo, no es así?- le pregunto y el tipo asintió- pues qué bueno que lo sabes. Porque será esta misma cara la que te retuerza los huesos si le vuelves a ser algo a ella, o a cualquier mujer- se paro y se dio vuelta para irse- ¿Oíste?-

-S-s-si- susurro

.

.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura mirándolo extrañada.

El chico estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el mesón de la barra, mientras se tomaba su duodécima copa de whisky. Se veía fatal. Murmuraba cosas inentendibles y ahogaba gemidos de frustración mientras bebía. Miraba con cara de aburrido el vaso y lo movia de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué?- dijo mirándola con cara de aburrido- ¿Acaso no puedo beber tranquilo?- le pregunto. Sakura frunció el seño. ¿Qué le importaba ella lo que hiciera?

-Hace lo que queras idiota- le dijo mientras se sentaba y bebía de su propio vaso. Volvió a tomar hasta que se acabo y lo dejo vacio sobre el mesón, y de golpe se comenzó a sentir extraña. Se sintió mareada. Muy mareada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía mantenerse. Quiso apoyar la cabeza en el mesón al igual que Sasuke, pero la poca dignidad que le quedaba le decía que no. Se tambaleó y apoyo ambas manos en el mesón.

.

.

-Sakura, Sasuke, es hora de irnos, ya es tarde- dijo Naruto acercándose.

-Mierda dobe, eres un aguafiestas, con Sakura quedemos quedarnos un poco mas ¿no es así?- dijo el borracho de Sasuke tambaleándose mientras con dificultad ponía una mano sobre la espalda de Sakura.

-¡Sí!- dijo y se puso a reír como loca, Sasuke la siguió, ambos se carcajeaban como demente.

-Maldición están borrachos…-dijo Naruto frunciendo el seño_-"Ahora como mierda me los llevo para la casa"_- pensó tocándose la cabeza preocupado. Voltio la cabeza para intentar ubicar a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar, pero lo único que vio fue a borrachos tirados en el suelo, gente durmiendo, y parejas dándose besos en los rincones del salón. Suspiro. Tendría que cargar con ambos borrachos hasta la casa.

-¿Pueden pararse cierto?- pregunto el rubio. Sakura se paro primero y se tambaleo un poco pero se mantuvo firme, sin embargo Sasuke al pararse casi se cae de golpe al suelo y se rompe la cabeza, si no fuera porque Naruto lo afirmo.

-Sakura-chan, ayúdame con Sasuke-borracho-baka- dijo Naruto. Sasuke pasó los brazos por los hombros de Sakura y Naruto que lo ayudaron a caminar hacia la salida de la mansión.

Al salir, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par.

Cientos de periodistas se amontonaban en la puerta del jardín principal, mientras que el guardia grandulón intentaba inútilmente correrlos a un lado. Naruto supo que se había metido en un gran problema. Aquella puerta era la única salida que tenia la mansión hacia la calle.

Gimió desesperado y se aventuro a pasar por donde los depredadores acosarían a sus presas.

_-"Lo siento Sasuke"_- pensó Naruto- Vamos Sakura-chan- le dijo y caminaron hacia la puerta. Salieron como pudieron, los camarógrafos no les dejaban pasar y los acosaban con preguntas. Les sacaron fotos. Y el pobre Sasuke inconsciente, durmiendo como un niño apoyado en sus amigos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Esa era la consecuencia de asistir a una fiesta tan pública.

Naruto hizo parar al primer taxi que pasó, y como pudo subió a Sasuke y a Sakura –ya que ella tampoco estaba muy bien- Los paparazis rodeaban el auto, haciendo preguntas y gravando. Naruto deseo nunca haber ido a la dichosa fiesta.

Mañana su amigo estaría en todos los noticiarios de farándula y Naruto se echaba la culpa. Estaban en problemas.

.

.

Le pagó al taxista y se bajo con ambos chicos.

Con la poca ayuda Sakura en su estado le brindaba, subieron con Sasuke por las escaleras hasta llegar a su piso. Como pudo metió las llaves en la cerradura y entraron.

Naruto prendió la luz, todavía sosteniendo a Sasuke. Lo llevo a la habitación y lo estiró en la cama. Le estiro una manta, apagó la luz y se fue. No sin antes compadecerlo por la gran resaca que lo invadiría mañana.

Entro al living, y vio Sakura estirada en el sillón de tres cuerpos, durmiendo.

Naruto sonrió un poco, mirándola con ternura. La tomo en brazos y la llevo hacia su habitación como una princesa.

_Aunque fuera una princesa que apestaba a alcohol_.

La estiró en la cama, le quitó los tacones que traía puesto y la tapó con las sabanas.

Parecía un ángel durmiendo. Lo hacía tan plácidamente que no aguantaba las ganas de estirarse junto a ella y dormir recostado en su espalda. Las sensaciones que lo comenzaban a invadir respecto a ella eran insoportables. No sabía lo que era, pero al verla dormir así, en vez de sentir mariposas en la estomagó, era como halcones gigantes que revoloteaban de un lado a otro… No sabía qué hacer.

Salió de la habitación y le apagó la luz, no sin antes pegarle una mirada.

Se fue a su propia a habitación y se recostó en la cama.

Mañana sería un día realmente largo.

.

.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y ya el trabajo lo tenía agotado. Es que ser jefe y dueño de unas de las mayores empresas del país, no era algo muy fácil. Tenia cientos de papeles sobre el brillante escritorio de madera. Ya le dolía la mano de tanto firmar y le dolía la cabeza.

Decidió tomar un descanso y corrió la tonelada de papeles que sobre el escrito, prendió la televisión de plasma que estaba colgaba en la pared de la gran oficina y puso el primer canal que le vino a la mente.

-"_La fiesta de Sai-sama, sin duda fue la mejor del año. Celebridades de toda clase asistieron al reventón mas hablado de los medios por semana. Es mas, el mismísimo hermano del dueño de "Uchiha Corporation" asistió a la fiesta, aunque su salida no fue una de las mejores. Totalmente borracho no es una aparición muy digna…"-_ El joven en el escritorio apretó el lápiz que tenía en la mano con tal fuerza que lo rompió. Su seño frunció al máximo y arrugo los labios.

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abre con un gran estruendo y un hombre alto, de cabello corto y negro y ojos del mismo color apareció

-Necesito salir, que tal si me das permiso por un rato y después hago horas extras…- dijo el hombre acercándose, sin ni siquiera pedir permiso. Lo miro a un rato y después preguntó- ¿Estás bien Itachi-baka?-

-Hmp –Dijo. Frunció mas el seño al mirar las imagines que pasaban por el televisor y lo apago- Es Sasuke, salió en la prensa… y borracho Obito- le dijo mientras se recostaba en su asiento y suspiraba cansado.

El Otro pelinegro se sorprendió. ¿Sasuke borracho?

-¡Ese chico parece que está en problemas. Hmp!-

.

.

.

_Hola!_

_Si se que lo debía subir el sábado, pero ese día hicieron un asado en mi casa y tuve que ayudar con los preparativos ¡Lo siento!... Pero igual para mí es un avance subirlo en tan solo una semana –y días- :D_

_¿Qué tal les parecía este Cap?... Yo, como siempre, lo encontré largo –larguísimo- y encontré que le faltó acción. Pero de todas maneras, espero que no les haya aburrido. Volviendo al tema… El baile de Naruto con Sakura lo intente escribir lo mejor que pude… y perdónenme si no quedo muy bien._

_Como sea. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana._

_Merecerá un Reviews? Por favor *-*_

_Gracias Totales._

_PD: Perdónenme por la falta de ortografía. Soy malísima en eso ._._


End file.
